Espiral de Amor
by Tianx
Summary: En un mundo donde Kushina vivió para ver a sus hijos gemelos crecen, y donde el pueblo de Konoha ya no les molesta el carcelero, todo está bien. Excepto que Namikaze Naruto no se olvida, y que posea ningún amor por un pueblo de los ciegos. Sólo hay dos cosas que se valora en este mundo, su madre y su hermana. Para ellos, él haría cualquier cosa. Naruto / Naruko / Kushina.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **_Este fic contiene contenido para adultos aptas sólo para lectores maduros. Reuploading esto una vez más sólo para ver desde la última vez que pienso que estaba tomando hacia abajo porque alguien supone que yo no era el autor original. Hay sólo dos copias de esta historia hasta, en este sitio y en AFF ambos por mí con el mismo seudónimo._

_Etiquetas: limones, pornografía, incesto, Uzumakicest._

_Por favor, no leer si no te interesa. Gracias._

* * *

Era irritante.

La forma en todos miraban constantemente a ellos, no importa dónde se fueron. Aunque el contenido de las miradas fueron variadas, la mayoría de ellos se establecieron en una emoción positiva. Muchos de los habitantes del pueblo les dio Asiente y sonríe mientras caminaban por el barrio del mercado. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y saludó con la mano, en su caso, al igual que la chica a su lado.

Ella era mucho más amable de lo que era, felizmente sonriendo y saludando, y, a veces detenerse a hacer una pequeña charla con los lugareños que conocían. Al mismo tiempo, se quedó a su lado, con una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro.

En el interior sin embargo, él era un hervidero. No se perdió el aspecto de la lujuria y el deseo de los muchos hombres de la aldea. Sus ojos constantemente desviarse a su hermosa compañera rubia. Se aseguró de enviarles un vistazo de vez en cuando. _Podían mirar, pero mejor no tocar._

Para la chica a su lado fue una de las pocas cosas que atesoraba sobre este pueblo. La otra cosa que le importaba era la forma de su madre, la cual actualmente no estaba a su lado. Por lo tanto, él puso toda su atención en la conducción de la ola de posibles admiradores. Sus miradas y sutil instinto asesino resultó efectiva, ya que ninguno de los hombres se acercó a ellos.

Él sonrió, satisfecho con la forma acurrucada de un par de adolescentes civiles.

"Onii-sama," una voz melódica hermosa intervino desde su izquierda. "No deberías hacer eso."

Ella era una muchacha hermosa con mechones rubios largos y lisos. Con una figura perfecta, que mostró su cuerpo en ciernes y un carácter amable a su alrededor, no había nadie que no sabía quién era. Pero los ojos infinitamente azules que miraban hacia él era suya y sólo suya. Los ojos que hablaban de un amor y devoción.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Narumi-chan?" Él contestó en voz baja, tomando el momento para un mechón sin el pelo de la cara perfecta.

Ella frunció los labios ligeramente, apretando sus brazos más fuerte. "¿Sabes por qué ..."

Él realmente sabe por qué. Pero eso no significaba que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. Poner al día con su constante fachada fue agotador, y la condenaran si permitía que ninguno de los muchachos tontos entretener la idea de tener una oportunidad con su hermana. No era algo que era alcanzable, y tiró con más fuerza a su alrededor como una ocurrencia tardía.

Ella se ruborizó, pero no hizo nada para quitar sus manos. Ella, por supuesto, nunca haría algo que estaba en contra de la voluntad de su hermano. "O-Onii-sama ... todo el mundo está mirando ..."

No le importaba, a sabiendas de las miradas no eran sospechosas en lo más mínimo. Todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía que los gemelos Namikaze estaban muy cerca uno del otro, ni con ser visto sin la otra. Si tan sólo pudieran ver la forma en que sus manos estaban constantemente yendo más y más, la celebración de ella de una manera que ningún hermano debería.

"Vamos a mirar", susurró con voz ronca, su mano derecha jugando con los extremos de la falda.

Narumi siguen sonrojarse como toques sutiles de su hermano continuaron afectando a ella. Ella estaba preocupada por la constante mirada fija, y esperaba que nadie vería lo inapropiado de la situación.

La visión de la academia causó Narumi para dejar salir un suspiro silencioso de alivio, como las manos de Naruto regañadientes eliminan a sí mismos de su espalda. Ella le sonrió y le tomó las manos delante de él que lleva dentro. Todos los signos de la vergüenza anterior falta.

Al entrar en el patio, fueron recibidos por muchos de los estudiantes que también se viene pulg Todos los estudiantes y los instructores miró a los dos con una sonrisa y aprobación, sabiendo que los dos estaban algo para ser admirado.

Después de todo, eran los hijos de uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia, y sus registros escolares sólo reflejan ese hecho. Además de estar empatado en el lugar número uno, los gemelos eran muy relajado y dispuesto a ayudar. Este hecho no hizo más que traer más admiración para ellos, ya que nadie en la academia podría encontrar una razón que no les gusta a los dos.

Nadie se acordó de la vez en que los gemelos Namikaze no eran las próximas prodigios que eran. Simplemente parecía que los dos estaban siempre allí, un hecho que era tan firme como la presencia ANBU en la aldea.

De hecho, muchos habían realizado apuestas de hasta qué punto los dos se vaya, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que habían sido entrenados personalmente por su madre, que era un ninja legendario S-Rank en su propio derecho. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por ver a los gemelos en acción, superando incluso la anticipación y expectativas que tenían para los herederos Uchiha o Hyuuga.

Nadie se acordó de la vez en que los gemelos Namikaze eran despreciadas con desprecio y odio. No, esos días eran largos olvidados, y las que lo recordaba negaron con la cabeza en la vergüenza.

Sus supuestos deben haber estado equivocado. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede un demonio tan amable y cariñoso con su familia y amigos?

XXX

Casi inmediatamente después de que entró en el salón de clases, se les rodearon. Naruto rió ligeramente, pero no hizo nada para disuadir a los jóvenes de la clase que se repente luchando por su atención. Ya era casi de rutina, y él hizo una pequeña charla mientras sutilmente mover el grupo a una posición cerca de la parte posterior, donde se puede tomar un asiento.

Nunca soltó la mano de su hermana todo el tiempo, un hecho que nadie se perdió, pero no comentó. Los gemelos Namikaze nunca fueron vistos entre sí, algo que era parte de su encanto. Los gemelos eran bastante la vista juntos, y muchos en Konoha tenía todo lo aplaste en uno o incluso ambos.

Namikaze Naruto era un prodigio, y como heredero de dos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, tenía bastante la reputación que mantener. Y mantenerlo, lo la primera vez que entró en la academia, sus habilidades se habían inigualable, consiguiendo la máxima puntuación en todos los aspectos de los cursos. Aún más sorprendente fue su destreza en el combate, derrotándolo con la mayoría de sus oponentes con bastante facilidad en los mástiles.

Todo lo que sirvió para catapultar su fama ya popular. Ayudó a que él también era inmensamente atractivo, por lo menos, a todos los aspirantes a kunoichis. Tenía el pelo rubio brillante que cayó en un patrón desordenado que le daba un aspecto salvaje. Junto con sus marcas de nacimiento únicas bigotes similares y sus ojos azul zafiro, hizo bastante la vista. No hizo nada para disuadir al afecto de sus compañeras, a veces alentando con una sonrisa bien colocado y el tacto.

Narumi tenía su propia parte de los fanboys, pero lo único que sabía que no debía multitud ella cuando su hermano estaba cerca. El último grupo de chicos que eran tan tontos como para hacer que casi molesta a sí mismos al ver que Naruto les había dado. Para ellos, Naruto fue la perdición de su existencia, ya que él era el mejor ninja de su generación con muy pocos errores. Pero la peor parte fue que tomó toda la atención de las chicas. No podían competir con alguien que era esencialmente perfecto para los ojos de las chicas.

"Salgan del camino!"

"Yo estaba aquí primero, en la frente-girl!"

"Cállate, Ino-cerdo".

"¿Qué me has llamado?"

Los dos peleas en voz alta delante de él fueron 'números uno' de la auto-proclamados de su club de fans. Y siempre lucharon por su lugar a su lado, y las discusiones y peleas resultantes eran bastante entretenidos en su opinión. Tenían una intensidad tal que el resto de las chicas no se molestó en competir con los dos cuando eran así, para que no sean arrastrados a la lucha. Dos chicas excitables que luchan por el amor de un niño era bastante aterrador.

Era su hermana que se desató la lucha edificio. "Ah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Buenos días."

Ambos parpadearon al ver la cara sonriente de Narumi, antes de separarse el uno del otro.

"A-ah, buenos días."

"Hey, Naru-chan."

Tenía una sonrisa angelical en su rostro mientras acariciaba los dos asientos a la izquierda de ella. Los dos regañadientes trasladó a sentarse junto a su hermana, a sabiendas de que no iban a ser capaces de sentarse a su lado en esta ocasión. Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, después de todo.

Hizo caso omiso de las chicas que intentaban hacer una pequeña charla, tratando de incluir a veces. Él les dio una sonrisa tolerante, antes de mirar fuera de la ventana, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Nadie notó su mano libre frotaba los muslos de su hermana, acariciando peligrosamente cerca de su centro.

XXX

El timbre sonó de repente, sorprendiendo a muchos de los estudiantes de dormir despierto. Muchos de ellos bostezó, antes de parpadear despiertos.

Los ojos de Iruka se movieron como los estudiantes irrumpieron en la charla ruidosa, mostrando signos de vida que se había perdido durante su conferencia.

Casi al unísono, la mayoría de los estudiantes volvieron la cabeza hacia la esquina de la habitación, ya que querían ver dónde están los gemelos Namikaze iban a ir a almorzar.

Se miraron con sorpresa en los dos asientos vacíos, especialmente Sakura e Ino, que parpadeó en estado de shock, sin saber cuando los dos habían salido de la habitación.

XXX

"Ha sido una tomadura de pelo ..." Señaló, al mantener pulsado un gemido cuando la chica murmuró algo en respuesta.

Su hermosa gemelo habría respondido si no fuera por el gallo que fue presentado por su garganta. Ella mantuvo el antiguo miembro de su garganta mientras ella antes de que pudiera retirarse con un jadeo repentino. Señaló que se estaba poniendo mejor en la celebración de su aliento, y él gimió en voz alta esta vez mientras lamía y chupaba su alrededor.

"Lo siento, Onii-sama." Dijo que alrededor de su polla, succionando en la cabeza mientras miraba hacia él con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Él nunca podría cansarse de los lujuriosos ojos entrecerrados mirándolo. Incluso en sus rodillas y le servicio, que era hermosa. Desde que los dos de ellos habían llegado a la pubertad, apenas podía contenerse de acariciar y tocar su cada vez que podía.

Era tan hermosa, tan suave y lisa que tomó una medida considerable de su voluntad de no tomar allí mismo en el aula. La mejor parte de esto es que ella se lo permitió.Por supuesto, ella protestaría por ser visto o descubierto, incluso con un genjutsu de alto nivelado a su alrededor, pero ella le dejaría tomar ella, abriendo las piernas para él. Ella era _suya._

Y él la amaba a ella.

"Mmm, kami eres hermosa", se quejó, de repente empujando en la garganta cálido y acogedor. Ella gimió alegremente alrededor de su miembro, enviando vibraciones placenteras hacia arriba.

Se agarró la cabeza, forzándola contra. Su cabellera rubia muy suaves estaban en desorden, pero pensó que se veía más hermosa que nunca. Narumi nunca se vio más bella que cuando se follan a fondo por él. Se acordó de esta mañana, en la que lo despertó con una mamada, felizmente beber por su semen antes de que le recordaba a vestirse para el desayuno con su madre.

El recordatorio de la mañana le dio el empujón que necesitaba, y él llevó lentamente la polla de su garganta, amando las sensaciones de su garganta le agarran con fuerza mientras se quitaba a sí mismo. Dejando a la mitad de su longitud en su boca húmeda, le acarició la mejilla con una mano, mirando fijamente a los ojos lujuriosos.

"Yo voy a eyacular", susurró con voz ronca, casi soplando ese momento cuando ella le dirigió una mirada pícara antes de swishing su lengua contra su punta.

Cogió la velocidad de su servicio, decidido a recuperar su carga en su boca espera. Ella gimió y sorbió alrededor de su pene, haciendo sonidos desordenados deliberadamente para atraer a su hermano. Ha demostrado ser eficaz al sentir los signos reveladores de su polla sacudidas antes de llegar a la boca.

Gimiendo en voz alta, que dejó solo al frente de su maravillosa polla dentro antes que él de bombeo con una sola mano. Él gruñó mientras se vació en su acogedora boca, enviando chorros de su esencia, de su garganta.

Al ver que había dejado de correrse, ella dio a su cabeza un remolino final con su lengua antes de liberarlo con un fuerte chasquido. Su hermano era un poco sin aliento, y como él la miró con ojos lujuriosos, ella abrió la boca para él. Él gimió ante la visión de su semen descansando en su lengua. Ella sonrió interiormente, mientras su polla dio un tirón a la vista erótico.

Ella se aseguró de que tragar su carga fuerte, satisfecho al ver que él le dio. No había manera de que su hermano iba a ser terminado después de esa pequeña pantalla de la de ella, y ella se demostró correcta cuando su polla apenas bajó del todo. Con mucho entusiasmo lo llevó al interior de la boca, que quiere a su gusto que se quedó a su alrededor. Su semen era simplemente deliciosa para ella.

"Basta," gruñó él, obligándola por aferrarse a su pelo. La acción no duele en absoluto, ya que era una kunoichi por una razón.

Sintió anticipación construir dentro de ella cuando él la llevó a un banco en el que empujó rápidamente hacia delante. Sabiendo lo que quería, se puso a cuatro patas antes que él, inclinando su cuerpo hacia abajo en señal de sumisión total.

Y qué espectáculo que hizo.

Con su falda no hacer nada para ocultar sus bragas negro-atado, podía ver lo mojada que estaba.

"Usted putita travieso," susurró desde detrás de ella, presionando su polla contra su centro wam, estirando la tela de sus bragas hacia adentro. "Mira lo mojada que eres."

Ella gimió en la acción, presionando ligeramente hacia atrás en un intento de conseguir más de él dentro de ella. "Por favor, Onii-sama ... me llena ..."

Ella arqueó la espalda cuando de repente se puso el pelo largo, la acción le dolía, pero se distrajo cuando comenzó a acariciar sus pechos a través de su camisa blanca. El sujetador se hizo rápidamente eliminado por sus hábiles manos, y se tomó su tiempo frotando sus pezones sensibles. Ella siguió a lloriquear y quejarse mientras se burlaba de ella, lamentando la pieza de tela que separaba la de su maravillosa polla.

"¿Cuándo mi hermanita llegar tan guarra?" Le preguntó con humor, tomar el momento para pellizcar un pezón con fuerza. Él sonrió contra su cuello, mordisqueando la carne sensible allí y amar al gemido de lujuria pura que obtuvo.

"O-sólo para usted, Onii-sama-Mmm!"

Ella fue silenciada cuando de repente clavó tres dedos en el coño chorreando. Su fuerte gemido de placer era música para sus oídos, y dejó a sus dedos en su inmóvil. Trató de empujar contra sus dedos, pero podría no como el ángulo que sostenía que ella no se lo permitió. Sacó sus dedos lentamente, deleitándose en sus estremecimientos y gemidos.

"Onii-sama ..." Ella gimió lastimeramente.

Él sonrió, con lo que las manos bañadas en frente de ella, colocándola de modo que ambos pudieran mirar él. "Mira lo mojada que eres, zorra. Mira qué tanto quiere mi polla dentro de ti."

Se quedó vigorosamente a su lado, a esa distancia, podía oler a sí misma en él. "... Me encanta tu polla, Onii-sama ... la maravillosa polla que debe estar dentro de mí siempre."

Sonrió ante sus palabras, besándole el cuello ligeramente antes de mover los dedos hacia su boca. Abrió la boca, sin duda, la aceptación de los dedos que estaban empapados en su propio jugo. Ella gimió alrededor de sus dedos, la búsqueda de el gusto de ella misma a ser muy excitante.

Naruto parecía compartir la misma idea, ya que finalmente cedió su dominio sobre su pelo, poniéndola de nuevo en el banco. Él presionó su espalda, obligándola a poner la mejilla en el banco de madera. Retrocediendo un poco, que admiraba su hermoso culo, con la falda amontonada contra su espalda, y su ropa interior negro bajó lo suficiente como para revelar su centro, que era simplemente un espectáculo digno de ver.

Y era toda suya.

Dio una palmada en el culo una vez, obteniendo un gemido de dolor y el placer de su hermana gemela, antes de que él se preparó en su entrada. Su coño estaba completamente empapado y envainó a sí mismo en un movimiento suave. Al llegar a su cuello, se detuvo, compartiendo un gemido de placer con su gemelo. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de él con avidez, con la esperanza de convencer a su carga de él ya. Tomar un momento para no perder el equilibrio, se echó hacia atrás, la acción habría sido difícil teniendo en cuenta la estrechez de su vagina, pero estaba bien lubricada.

Esta vez se hundió hasta la empuñadura. Ella gritó cuando su polla entró en el cuello del útero, encajando casi perfectamente en el interior. Se quejó en voz alta, perdida en el placer de estar completamente dentro de su hermana gemela. Su cuerpo era perfecto para él, casi se están realizando para su placer. Y era, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que encajan entre sí. Ella se perdió en el mundo por un rato, perdido en el orgasmo que vino con su entrada del cuello uterino. Él sabía que su cuerpo mejor, después de todo, y sabía que este punto de vista le daría un orgasmo alucinante.

Suspiró felizmente, casi satisfecho con salir de su polla dentro de ella, donde pertenecía. Pero el placer era demasiado, y se trasladó de nuevo lo que la hizo gemir otra vez cuando salía de las paredes de su cuello uterino. Pronto estaba empujando dentro y fuera mucho, perdiéndose en la bruma de placer que pertenecía al cuerpo de su hermana.

Le encantaba el sonido de la carne carne reunión cada vez que tocó fondo, y fuertes gemidos que salían de su hermana. Ella estaba tratando de ahogar a sí misma, pero los golpes que le dio no le daba mucho espacio para contenerse. Su pene simplemente se sentía demasiado bien dentro de su coño, como si fuera para él. Se sentía tan bien que quería pasar la eternidad con él llenándola, como ella nunca se sintió tan completa como cuando su hermano estaba totalmente dentro de ella, acabando en el interior de sus acogedoras paredes.

"Kami, eres tan _apretada_ , Narumi ... " Él gimió, tratando de luchar contra las ganas de correrse por el momento. Quería saborearla un poco más.

Miró a su unión, amor a la vista de su pequeño y apretado coño tomar en su polla sin problemas. Había sido doloroso para ella al principio, pero ahora quería tenerlo dentro de ella casi todo el tiempo, incluso cuando se fueron a dormir. No era algo que le importara que obliga, después de todo, su polla se sentía como en casa en el interior de su cálida y aterciopelada centro.

"Voy a cum ... pronto ... Narumi," le espetó entre ejes, y su respuesta fue ella apretando sus paredes en anticipación reflexiva. Ella hacía tiempo que había dejado de contar el número de orgasmos que tenía alrededor de su pene, pero ella hizo lo que pudo flexionar alrededor de él.

"S-sí! Onii-sama ... Mmm! C-cum dentro de su puta, Onii-sama ... por dentro!"

Sus gritos lujuriosos eran todo lo que necesitaba, y con el gruñido que enfundados por entero una vez más antes de derramar su carga. Ella se quejó en voz alta cuando lo sintió derramarse dentro de ella, sus paredes apretando con fuerza a su alrededor, con la esperanza de contener la semilla. Otro orgasmo la recorrió cuando él comenzó a empujar a sí mismo y salir para tratar de prolongar el orgasmo.

Después de que fue todo pasó, se arrastró lentamente y de mala gana lejos de su centro caliente. Un solo rastro de semen se derramó de su coño, y sonrió al verlo. Su hermana nunca se veía más hermosa que después de haber follado a fondo. De hecho, la visión de su coño abusado que contrasta con su trasero virgen le dio otra idea.

Se frotó la polla de ablandamiento contra su coño, amando los gemidos de su hermana en la estimulación de su centro hipersensible. Sus manos acariciaron su trasero casi con cariño, antes de hacer su camino a la entrada trasera. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él se frotó con fuerza, la entrada no utilizada. Fue increíblemente fuerte como él forzó un dedo dentro, humedecida por sus jugos. Ella gimió alrededor de la intrusión, sabiendo lo que quería de ella.

Tomando el dedo, se separan las mejillas y apretó su polla contra su trasero. Frotar la cabeza contra la puerta, él la miró con lujuria. "¿Quieres que te folle por el culo, Narumi?"

Ella gimió, pero no se apartó. "S-sí, Onii-sama, por favor follar mi culo."

Ella haría cualquier cosa por él, que no sabía. A pesar de haber follado por el culo muchas veces antes, cada vez que salió de su arco patas y no puede sentarse cómodamente. Eso no significaba que no nos gustó. No, le gustaba todo lo que le gustaba, y me encantó cada momento que estaba usando su cuerpo. Ese era su objetivo, después de todo.

Con un fuerte suspiro de mala gana, se apartó de su entrada trasera, acariciando su culo antes de trasladarse hacia ella. "Me gustaría ... pero el almuerzo es a punto de terminar ... qué pena."

Narumi suspiró para sus adentros en relieve, como ella sabía que si él devastó su culo, ella podría tener que sufrir algunas preguntas no deseadas en clase.

Naruto se sentó junto a su cabeza, y le levantó la cabeza. Ella se dio la vuelta para que pudiera acostarse de lado en el banco, la cabeza apoyada en las piernas. Ella sintió que su polla presionando contra su mejilla, y abrió la boca por reflejo a tomar en el gran miembro. Se sumerge en una combinación de sus jugos, y ella felizmente amamantó en él.

"Mmm, sí ... date prisa, Narumi-chan, a sólo cinco minutos antes de la clase."

Rápidamente se lo tomó en su garganta, sabiendo que no le importaría si fueran finales. No quería más control a partir de hoy. Todavía tenían una cubierta de mantener.

Naruto suspiró de placer, alisando cabellera rubia de su hermana con suavidad mientras ella cuidaba en su polla. Deseó que podían pasar todo el día como éste, pero por desgracia, tenían una imagen que tenían que mantener. Sin embargo, él pintó la imagen de su hermana chupando su tercera carga en su mente, y después de que ella terminó de limpiar su polla, se levantó y se metió la polla en sus pantalones.

Su hermana estaba jadeando pesadamente en el banco, con el cabello en desorden y sus labios magullados. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y todavía había un rastro de semen corriendo por sus piernas.

Ella era hermosa.

Él ayudó a sentarse, la búsqueda de su sujetador negro-atado y ponerlo en por ella, y hacer lo mismo con sus bragas. Dejó que su vestido sin quejarse, y cuando terminó, se levantó con broche de oro, y le dio la misma sonrisa de siempre.

"Gracias, Onii-sama."

Juntos, los gemelos regresaron hacia abajo, hacia sus clases de la tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

us ojos se fruncieron en la concentración, explorando el libro con cuidado. Las imágenes y los diagramas que aparecen en el libro habría sido simple galimatías para un espectador promedio. Para el ojo entrenado sin embargo, ellos se han sorprendido por la cantidad de detalles e información de las imágenes proporcionadas. No es que ninguno de ellos tiene ningún indicios en cuanto a cuál es el propósito del desplazamiento era, pero cualquier ninjas podría haber asumido que se trataba de una técnica.

Eran medio-derecha, ya que el desplazamiento no representan una técnica de ninjutsu simple, sino un conjunto de sellado que activaría una técnica. Fue uno de los más altos niveles de sellado, para ser capaz de dirigir y moldear chakra a su voluntad en lugar de simplemente cambiar o fortalecer un solo aspecto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dobló el pergamino y lo puso sobre la mesa con un suspiro. Él estaba en la cúspide de captar la totalidad de la matriz, pero estaba paralizado por el momento. Descifrar una técnica de sellado de este calibre no fue una tarea fácil. Confía en su madre para darle la más imposible de las tareas.

"Onii-sama?" Una voz suave llamado desde el marco de la puerta.

Con pereza volver la cabeza, se encontró mirando a los orbes cerúleo de su hermana gemela. Intermitente, él la miró de arriba abajo con su aprobación. Ella acababa de salir de la ruta, según lo indicado por el pelo húmedo que goteaba un poco sobre el suelo de madera. Lo que le llamó la atención inmediata sin embargo, fue la elección de la vestimenta. Llevaba una de sus camisetas con comodidad, aunque no muy adecuadamente. La duración de la camiseta se detuvo cerca de la mitad de sus muslos, y pudo ver un atisbo de sus favorecidos bragas negro-atado.

Ella se veía hermosa.

"Narumi ..." Murmuró un medio a modo de saludo y la mitad en la aprobación a su atuendo.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir su mirada depredadora que atraviesa su cuerpo. "Ahm, me preguntaba ... ya mí con mi cabello podría ayudar?"

Sonriendo, él se levantó de su asiento con broche de oro, cerrando la distancia entre ellos en un santiamén. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano por un segundo antes de agarrar sus manos entre las suyas. "Por supuesto."

Tomando su mano, la condujo a través de las paredes de su casa, sus medidas tomando una ruta familiar. Al final del pasillo, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su madre. El dormitorio principal es muy amplio y espacioso, pero lo que realmente quería usar era el espejo de cuerpo entero sentado al lado de la có el único sillón de la sala, se sentó en frente al espejo antes de sentarse y tirando de su hermana en su regazo. Ella chilló en el movimiento repentino, pero se relajó al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella se establecen.

Por un momento, que eran en silencio, simplemente bañando en la presencia del otro. Narumi se recostó en su abrazo con alegría, apoyando la cabeza en sus respiró hondo, un poco fascinada por la visión de su cuello desnudo. Olía maravillosamente del champú de flores que ella y su madre le gustaba usar.

Cuando miró en el reflejo del espejo, se sentía eufórico al ver que lo recibió. Su hermana hermosa se apretó contra él, mirando como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Abrazando con más fuerza contra él, suspiró, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel deliciosamente suave contra el suyo.

"Narumi?" Le susurró.

"Hmm?" Murmuró de nuevo, todavía peregrino en su abrazo.

Él pasó un dedo encima de su pecho, rozando sus pechos lo que la hizo jadear. El sonido era como música para sus oídos, y él no pudo contenerse mientras ajustaba su posición de modo que se sentó perpendiculares uno al otro en su regazo.

"Te ves hermosa", le dijo él, amando la tímida sonrisa que estalló en la cara.

"Onii-sama?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad, parpadeando mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus caras.

Él la besó, y ella gimió, presionando la espalda contra él casi febril. Profundizando el beso, dejó que sus manos recorren su cuerpo perfecto, amando todo lo relacionado con la niña en su regazo. Rompiendo el beso, y dejando un rastro de saliva, sonrió a la chica sin aliento en sus brazos. Estaba jadeando, con la cara de repente se ruborizó.

Naruto le dio otro beso breve antes de comenzar su descenso por el cuello. Ella gimió cuando él dejó un rastro de besos calientes a lo largo de su cuello, antes de detenerse a lo largo de los hombros. Mientras sus manos comenzaron a vagar, se sintió hundirse más y más en la bruma familiar de la lujuria.

"O-Onii-sama-Ahn ~" Ella gimió cuando de repente metió la mano en sus bragas. "W-espera ..."

Hizo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos con curiosidad. Ella tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos, como la mano que apretaba contra su montículo resultó ser bastante molesto.

"Nuestra reserva." Ella le recordó con voz jadeante.

Una arruga asentado en su cara, y él tuvo que suspiro. Retirando su mano por dentro de sus bragas, él la abrazó con fuerza contra él. "¡Qué vergüenza ..."

Se estremeció cuando él arrastró sus manos por la espalda, el cuerpo todavía hormigueo de sus ministraciones. Él realmente era insaciable, como la razón por la que había tomado una ducha en el primer lugar fue porque él la había llevado a la derecha en su mesa de café cuando llegaron a casa. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba decepcionado, y ella entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

"... Vamos a tener un montón de tiempo esta noche, Onii-sama."

De repente, sonrió. "Tienes razón, mamá no volverá hasta mañana."

Su madre había estado tomando una gran cantidad de misiones de alto rango últimamente. Se esperaba, por supuesto, de una kunoichi de su calibre. Uno de los S-filas pocos que Konoha podría fácilmente de campo, y la mera visión de su enviado la mayoría de enemigos corriendo. Ella no tuvo que tomar cualquiera de las misiones que su condición de jefe del clan, pero se ofreció como voluntaria, quieran mantener sus habilidades agudas. Aunque no hizo aburrido mucho incluso con su gasto en la última década criar a sus hijos, que quería mantener su reputación.

"Me hice la promesa de llevarlo a cabo", murmuró en voz baja, con una mano distraídamente alisar el pelo.

Narumi miró en el espejo frente a ella, al ver la figura de una niña acostada de lado en el regazo de un chico mayor. A pesar de que su hermano mayor fue sólo por unos pocos minutos, definitivamente parecía más viejo que ella, probablemente debido a sus bigotes mejillas que le daban un aspecto salvaje. Pero como se vio tumbado en el regazo de su hermano ... ella no podía dejar de sentirse como en casa. No había ningún otro lugar que preferiría estar. Ella se acercó más a su espera.

Naruto mantuvo su mano derecha en la cintura de apoyo, y con su mano izquierda, envió un pulso concentrada de chakra. Una breve serie de sellos de alumbrado en sus brazos durante una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer, y en sus manos, apareció un cepillo. Era una pieza de alta calidad de País de nieve, el mango era de oro, mientras que la cabeza era de plata. El giro de él con destreza en la mano izquierda, comenzó los movimientos de alisado hermoso cabello rubio de su hermana. Era un hecho bastante buen humor que el cepillo había sido un regalo de él a ella, pero como ella lo hizo cepillarse el pelo todo el tiempo, ella había dado a él para su custodia.

Su hermana suspiró con satisfacción mientras se cepillaba el cabello en suaves movimientos y familiar que era muy relajante. Cerró los ojos, perdido en el calor y la presencia de su más preciado persona.

XXX

_Esos ojos mantenían la vista fija en ella._

_No podía entender por qué la miran así? Con tales ... ira. No había nada que ella pudiera recordar que ella podría haber hecho para merecer esto. Era una buena chica, su madre y su hermano siempre dice que sí!_

_No tenía sentido, la forma en que los adultos miraron hacia ella con los ojos llenos de desconfianza y la ira acusando. Y de repente, ella se acordó de su situación. Buscando desesperadamente a su alrededor, no podía encontrar a su hermano más._

_Su mano estaba fría._

_Ella había estado distraído por un comerciante que había sido la venta de conejos, y había ido otra vez en un ligero trance. En el momento en que ella se había dado cuenta, ella había soltado de las manos de su hermano._

" _Onii-chan ... "_

_Se suponía que iban a jugar en el parque hoy, y ella se había emocionado, lo arrastró a lo largo de casi tan pronto como terminaron su desayuno. Ella debería haber sabido mejor que tratar de cortar a través del distrito concurrido mercado. Ahora, ella estaba perdida y sola._

' _... Onii-chan? "_

_Ella sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban en sus ojos, y ella se frotó contra ellos obstinadamente. Ella no podía llorar, no delante de toda esta gente odiosa. Pero era tan difícil, cuando lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer de todas sus miradas llenas de odio y me meto en la cama._

' _¿Dónde estás, Onii-chan ...?_

_Desde que tenía uso de razón, su hermano siempre había estado a su lado. Él era el mejor hermano del mundo entero. Él siempre hacía sonreír, e hizo todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Jugando con ella, sosteniendo su mano, cepillarse el pelo. No podía recordar un momento en el que no estaba a su lado._

_Pero ahora, solo y asustado, ella llamó a la persona a la que más quería. Su madre era amable y suave ... pero su hermano, que era fuerte. Sólo se dio cuenta ahora, pero que había sido distraía de las miradas constantes de la ira y el odio, manteniendo su atención en otra cosa en cualquier momento que estaban fuera. Él era su protector, su calor._

_Y se fue._

_Ella sollozó, deslizándose por la pared, abrazándose a sí misma en vano. Algunas miradas interesadas fueron enviadas a su manera, pero la mayoría de los transeúntes saltaron junto a ella sin mirar atrás. Ellos no quieren perder su tiempo tratando con alguien como ella._

" _Narumi! "_

_Ella miró en estado de shock cuando su hermano corrió hacia ella, y ella gritó mientras se acercaba a su alcance, las manos se extiende hacia él casi al instante. Él la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras en sus oídos. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas en su espalda, su hermano miraba lejos el más curioso grupo de espectadores. Ella lo agarró con fuerza, ahogando su dolor._

_En sus cálidos brazos, se sentía a salvo una vez más. Protegida. Nos encantó._

" _Lo siento mucho, Narumi ... " Le susurró._

_Ella negó con la cabeza que se presionó contra sus hombros. "Tenía miedo, Nii-chan."_

" _Nunca más, Narumi. " Prometió, tomando su mano entre las suyas y agarrando con fuerza._

" _No vuelvas a dejar ir de la mano. "_

_XXX_

Caminaba por la calle con su hermana, cogidos del brazo. El sol acababa de empezar a ponerse, el baño de los alrededores en un brillo de color naranja oscuro. Iba vestido con un atuendo simple, un bonito vestido de camisa y pantalones negros. La parte superior de su camisa estaba desabrochada un poco, mostrando un poco de su pecho tonificado y revelando el collar que colgaba de su cuello. No era una pieza muy extravagante de la joyería, ya que sólo en el diseño de yin y yang. Pero fue un regalo de su hermana, y su significado va mucho más profundo que eso.

A su lado, felizmente inclinado la cabeza en sus hombros, era la forma de su bella hermana gemela. Llevaba un vestido azul claro que acentuaba sus curvas muy bien, dejando un poco de piel. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que había hecho por ella, y alrededor de su cuello era un collar de brillantes hechos de rubí.Además de la extravagancia obvia de las piedras de color rojo, sino que también sirven como otro propósito. Incluso sin tocarla, podía sentir el zumbido de la energía proveniente del collar. Sólo otro de sus muchos regalos a su hermana.

Estaban sacando muchas miradas mientras viajaban por la calle principal de Konoha. Alrededor de este tiempo, las únicas personas que estaban fuera de los que se aventuran a pasar la noche. Había muchos lugares para ver y hacer en Konoha, e incluso los que vivían allí difícilmente podrían realizar un seguimiento de las numerosas atracciones que estaban disponibles.

Con los brazos fijados a su alrededor, se mantuvo una vigilancia firme para cualquier persona que demoró sus miradas durante demasiado tiempo. Muchos de los hombres miró hacia otro lado en la expresión de su cara, incluso los ninjas que estaban fuera de servicio.

"Onii-sama?" Su hermana le preguntó con curiosidad a su lado.

Vagamente notó que había dejado de caminar para mirar a un grupo de civiles adolescentes que habían procedido a escabullirse. Mirando hacia atrás a su hermana, le dio una suave sonrisa antes de la celebración de su posesiva. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado lindamente, pero no preguntó más que yendo ellos.

Más allá de la zona del mercado, y en los bordes de la zona de ocio que iban. Su destino era un establecimiento muy distintivo que se construyó al lado de uno de los ríos que fluyen de Konoha. La linterna roja era un restaurante muy exclusivo que tendía a servir sólo los más ricos de los clientes. Tenían una reputación muy conocida por la calidad de su comida junto con su servicio. Conseguir una reserva aquí era muy difícil, ya que o bien tenían que esperar semanas antes o había que tener algún tipo de influencia.

Por suerte para ellos, el propietario era un gran fan de la familia Namikaze.

Como tal, cuando se acercaban a las puertas del establecimiento, que parecía estar diseñado con la forma de una casa de té muy acogedor, que fueron conducidos inmediatamente por los guardias de la puerta. Entrar dentro del establecimiento cómodamente iluminado, fueron recibidos por una camarera.

"Bienvenido, Narumi-sama, Naruto-sama."

Le dio a la chica una sonrisa, tomando el momento para admirar la forma en que el kimono abrazó a su figura. "Hola, Ayami".

Ella se ruborizó y sus ojos no hicieron nada para ocultar su evaluación de ella. Los ojos de Narumi se estrecharon ligeramente de su posición al lado de él, y ella apretó sus brazos como un recordatorio sutil. Tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa, antes de continuar.

"Creo que tenemos una reserva para dos." Dijo en tono divertido, viendo que Ayami miraba nerviosamente en dirección a su hermana.

"O-por supuesto, si usted me siga."

Sin más preámbulo se apresuró dio la vuelta y comenzó a llevar aún más en el establecimiento. A pesar de que parecía una casa de té desde el exterior, el interior era todo lo que podría haber esperado de un restaurante de gama alta. Excelente iluminación está dada por el mismo nombre del restaurante, linternas rojas, dio un ambiente muy relajado. Los propios comensales dieron el par de algunas miradas curiosas, ya que hizo bastante la vista, pero la mayoría de ellos no lo reconocieron en la luz tenue.

Subiendo las escaleras que conducía al segundo piso del restaurante, donde el ambiente era menos informal y más formal. Esta vez lo hicieron dibujar muchas miradas, ya que todos los comensales, incluso los comerciantes extranjeros sabía quiénes eran. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas, siguieron Ayami exterior de la segunda planta, donde se creó una mesa en la terraza, con vistas a las calles de Konoha. Mientras estaban sentados, dio la sirvienta dio las gracias, antes de pedir unos minutos para mirar por encima de su menú.

"Onii-sama." Narumi llama de manera sensuales como la chica se fue. "Estás siendo malo."

"Ah, sí?" Le preguntó con humor, mirando profundamente en sus ojos hermanos. "¿Está usted tal vez ... celoso?"

Ella se sonrojó mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo hacia atrás y tomó la barbilla. Sus ojos parpadearon mientras se inclinaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que ya no estaban en los ojos del resto de los clientes, todavía había una posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verlos. Los rumores que se derivarían serían bastante molesto, y no estaban en una etapa donde pudieran cepillarse los fuera todavía.

"Por supuesto ..." Murmuró de nuevo, apoyándose en su toque.

"No debe ser, ya sabes que eres la chica más hermosa en mis ojos."

La sonrisa que ella le dio a cambio fue simplemente radiante. Estaba a punto de darle un beso de verdad cuando Ayami entró en el balcón una vez más. Dejó unas cuantas tazas de té y comenzó a verter por ellos. Después de que ella se hizo, esperó pacientemente a que sus órdenes. Él ordenó unos aperitivos para los dos de ellos antes de decirle a sorprender con un plato principal. Inclinándose, la sirvienta se fue con sus órdenes.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue su progreso hoy?" Preguntó después de tomar un sorbo de té.

Narumi zumbaba en sus pensamientos antes de responder. "Mucho mejor que antes, creo que por fin tengo hacia abajo."

"Eso es bueno". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Creo que casi tengo la técnica de descifrado. Madre realmente hizo todo lo posible en esta ocasión."

Compartieron una sonrisa al pensar en su madre. Cuando se fue en sus misiones, se aseguró de no olvidar su formación, a menudo dejando unos pergaminos o técnicas de entrenamiento que tuvieron que completar por su regreso. La madre podría ser un controlador esclavo real cuando entrenarlos, a pesar de que era la cosa más suave del mundo cuando estaban en casa y relajarse.

"Por cierto, Onii-sama ..." Preguntó en voz baja.

"Hm?"

"¿Crees que ella sabe ...?"

Él parpadeó, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. "¿Quiénes somos?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "I. .. Yo creo que sí ... el otro día me pillé mirando a nosotros en lugar profundamente."

Naruto se echó hacia atrás en su silla en el pensamiento. Había comenzado su relación con su hermana, incluso antes de los 10 años de edad, a pesar de que sólo habían conseguido sexual en la época en que ambos entraron en la pubertad. De antemano sin embargo, compartían muchos besos juntos, y ella había tenido que quedarse en la cama a pesar de que ella tenía su propia habitación. Narumi había estado todos los días tiene miedo de su madre saber, miedo de la posible desaprobación que podrían enfrentar.

"Probablemente", admitió en voz baja. Su madre era una kunoichi S-clasificado por una razón, y sería bastante trivial de ella para detectar la naturaleza de sus afectuosos abrazos y besos. De hecho, él había sospechado que había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. "Pero no se preocupe tanto, no estábamos pensando en decirle pronto de todos modos?"

"Hmm, si usted lo dice, Onii-sama." Ella accedió. Lo principal que estaba preocupada por se esforzaba por su relación con su madre. Su madre era más de su mejor amiga, la mayoría de las veces, y que la echaría de menos terriblemente si las cosas se hicieron torpes alrededor. Namikaze Kushina parecía en nada a su edad podría sugerir, y en su lugar se veía como si ella estaba en sus veinte años. A veces se confunden como hermanas cuando compraban juntos, los comerciantes extranjeros al ver el parecido en sus rostros, sino también en sus edades.

Pronto el golpeteo de los pies se hizo eco en la calma de noche y dos camareros llegó con sus platos. Ellos estaban tomando su tiempo dulce colocar los platos en la mesa, después de haber sido hipnotizado por la apariencia entrancing de Narumi. Naruto gruñó humildes, y los dos rápidamente se escabulló.

La visión de la comida era muy exquisito y sabía que los chefs deben haber puesto mucho esfuerzo en él, dada la presentación. Supuso que había algún beneficio en el uso de su nombre, si es que hizo su hermana feliz. Él la miró, sonriendo ante la mirada de hambre en su rostro. Mirando por encima de la selección, cogió un trozo de carne de cerdo asado en la brasa con sus palillos.

"Aquí, Narumi," gritó, agarrando su atención mientras él constantemente trajo la carne más cerca de su boca.

Ella parpadeó sorprendido, pero al ver la mirada expectante en su rostro, abrió la boca con un "ahh ~ '. Sonrió ante la expresión de felicidad en su rostro, y su rostro sonrojado mientras cogía otra pieza para ella.

"O-Onii-sama ..." Ella susurró mientras se mantiene la alimentación de ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos se movían a su alrededor.

"¿Estás avergonzado?" Le preguntó entre risas, y recibió su respuesta mientras su rubor se intensificó. "Pero no debe ser, sólo estoy siendo un buen hermano. Alimentar a su bella hermana pequeña ..."

Al decir eso, él se inclinó para lamer un grano de arroz perdida del lado de sus labios. "Sí ... mi deliciosa hermanita ..."

"Onii-sama ..."

Tuvo que contenerse de besarla, pero ella estaba haciendo difícil que con sus expresiones inocentes él. Afortunadamente, fue interrumpido por la entrada de Ayami, y de mala gana se separó de los labios carnosos de su hermana. Él volvió su atención hacia el servicio de una mirada inquisitiva en su expresión.

Ella se inclinó, antes de responder, señalando a la pequeña botella y dos copas que sostenía en una mano. "Una botella de País de Finest fuego para nuestros invitados de honor, cortesía de la casa."

Dicho esto, puso las dos tazas con la botella de sake abajo. Ella no se quedó mucho tiempo, y se fue cuando notó el resplandor de Narumi. Naruto miró la botella con una pequeña diversión. Parecía que los propietarios estaban tratando de aspirar a ellos, y pensaba que una botella de sake muy caro ayudaría en este sentido. En una aldea de ninjas, nadie pondría en duda dos ninjas en ciernes que toman parte en un poco de alcohol.

"Algunos bien, eh ..." Murmuró, vertiendo una taza para él y su hermana. Ella miró el líquido rojo con curiosidad, mirando a él para una respuesta. "Bueno, mejor no insultar a la casa, ¿no?"

Se tragó el líquido en un solo movimiento, y de inmediato se arrepintió. El fuego que se fue por su garganta casi le hizo romper en la tos. El post-gusto es fuerte, y el sabor es ligeramente amargo. Sin embargo, cuando el líquido se estableció en el estómago, se sentía propagación calor a través de su cuerpo. Fue agradable.

Al ver la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de su hermana, decidió intentar algo. Cogió la botella en una mano y ahuecó sus hermanas barbilla hacia él, tomó un sorbo de la botella, y la besó.

"Mmph!"

Su grito ahogado fue silenciada cuando él profundizó el beso, lo que obligó a abrir la boca para que él pudiera darle algo del amor ardiente. Ella gimió y jadeó cuando ella se vio obligada a tragar el líquido. Rompiendo el beso, él la vio estremecerse cuando el líquido viaja a su estómago. Pensó que había pasado de la raya cuando ella no respondió por un momento, pero se tranquilizó cuando ella volvió sus ojos entrecerrados hacia el suyo.

"Más ..."

XXX

Era noche cerrada en el momento en que salieron del restaurante, pero pagó su entorno no cuenta como él corrió a su casa junto a su hermana. Su rostro se enrojeció, y estaba montado sobre su espalda cómodamente mientras tomaba a la azotea, saltando a lo largo rápidamente. Ella apretó su agarre alrededor de él, y le encantaba la sensación de sus suaves pechos que estaban presionando contra él.

Al llegar a su campamento clan, saltó dentro y luchó con la tecla de la niña en la espalda ahora estaba mordisqueando sus oídos.

"Mmm, Onii-sama ..." Ella gimió directamente en sus oídos.

El abandono de la puerta por el momento, le dio dos pasos más y terminó por delante de la gran ventana de su habitación. Entrando por la ventana de un modo familiar, se dejó caer suavemente a su hermana en la cama. La chica aturdida gimió en el movimiento brusco antes de quejarse, ella quería que su calidez.

Se metió en la cama con ella, colocándose justo encima de ella, simplemente observando la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración. Estaba bañado en la luz de la luna que fluía desde la ventana, y le parecía que se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Besar su cuello, comenzó a arrastrarse besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, aflojar los tirantes de su vestido para desnudar sus pechos a él. Comenzó el proceso de quitar el sujetador cuando notó que ella había cerrado los ojos.

Sintiendo que se detuvo, abrió los ojos para mirar a los ojos. Los botones de su camisa había deshecho, y su voz se fue con las manos hasta el pecho. "¿Por qué te detienes?"

Su voz era suave y tranquila, pero era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. La levantó un poco fuera de la cama, lo que ayuda a quitarse el vestido, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo para él. La única pieza de ropa izquierda estaba su ropa interior negro, pero sólo sirvió para acentuar su atractivo. En efecto, con la luna brillando sobre ella, haciéndola brillar en su luz, parecía una diosa.

Una diosa que era toda suya. Se inclinó para besarla profundamente, y ella gimió en respuesta. Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de él y comenzó a profundizar el pronto, se interrumpió y comenzó su camino hacia abajo, dejando besos en el cuello y brevemente mordisqueando sus clavículas. Ella gimió y abrió la boca y ella le enseñó a todos sus caprichos. Su hermano sabía que su cuerpo como un mapa, y ella apenas pudo contener su voz cada vez que se centró en una zona especialmente sensible.

Al llegar a sus pechos, mordisqueaba suavemente en uno mientras se frota en el otro con una mano libre. Ella se quejó en voz alta, con las manos agarrando su cabello, pero su pecho aún sobresalía de su aprobación. Ella era deliciosa, como siempre, y se tomó su tiempo saboreando sus pechos. Con el tiempo, comenzó a descender hacia su centro donde ella abrió las piernas para él. Ella era increíblemente húmeda ahora, indica cómo empapado eran sus bragas. Se quitó la última prenda de ropa rápidamente, admirando la suavidad de sus piernas mientras se descartó las bragas.

Y entonces ella se mostró a él.

Pecho subía y bajaba, pelo abiertas encima de la cama en un patrón desordenado, y con los ojos más lujuriosos que podía ver. No se limitó a pensar que ella era una diosa, él _sabía_ que era.

"Eres hermosa, Narumi." Le susurró con voz ronca, frotándose las manos al lado de sus muslos. Ella gimió mientras sus manos se acercaron a su centro, pero no tocarlo directamente.

"Por favor, Onii-sama ..." Ella gimió, sus manos moviéndose hacia abajo para tratar de aliviar algunas de sus necesidades. Apretó las manos en su propia sin embargo, mirándola rencilla.

"Y ahora, Narumi, déjame disfrutar de mi presente."

Se movió entre sus piernas, y ella con entusiasmo se extendió a sí misma más por él. El familiar aroma de su excitación fue tentador, y le dio un tentativo lamer. Narumi quejó en voz alta en la aprobación, arqueando la espalda en el reflejo. Saber lo que necesitaba, él cavó en broma sin más, amar el sabor de su hermana en la lengua. Ella se estremeció y se retorció en su ministerio, y tuvo que mantener un firme control sobre sus piernas con el fin de impedir que se le exprime hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, ella agarró su pelo casi dolorosamente y continuó a gemir de deseo.

Sus sonidos de placer fue constantemente volviendo loco, y él retiró su lengua de su entrada mojada sólo a girar alrededor de su clítoris. Que atrajo a un grito de placer de su hermana, y él se pegó a la protuberancia con gusto antes de tomar dos dedos y comenzó a bombear en ella. Ella estaba creciendo desesperado con el placer, y continuó a gemir su nombre.

"Onii-sama-Hah ~ Naruto ... Onii-sama!"

Con un último grito que provenía de sus acciones, y comenzó a lamer sus fluidos. Ella era tan fuerte que incluso el agarre que tenía en los dedos puede ser considerada incómoda. Como ella bajó de su orgasmo, él no le dio mucho tiempo para descansar antes de empezar a comer a salir de nuevo. Su lengua lamió alrededor de su entrada mojada antes de insertarse en sus paredes sensibles. Ella gimió de placer y dolor, sus nervios estaban aumentados burlas y empujaron. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, finalmente se retiró de su entrada en húmedo, y se sentó por un momento.

Ella era hermosa en su estado post-orgásmica, simplemente estar enrojecida y vulnerables. Su pálida piel parecía brillar, y se tomó un momento para admirar la vista de ella. La miró a los ojos, encontrando la misma mirada entrecerrados de antes, sólo que esta vez se intensificó con la necesidad. Ella lo quería ... tal vez incluso más que a sí mismo.

Rápidamente, se desechó el resto de su ropa antes de pasar encima de ella una vez más. Su piel desnuda era una maravilla en contra suya, y le encantó lo caliente que sentía contra él. Había sido duro el momento en que había empezado a desnudarse a su amante, y ahora tenía su polla presionaba contra su coño. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras se movía su polla alrededor de su entrada mojada, wettening la cabeza con sus jugos.

"Onii-sama." Ella susurró sin aliento mientras se encontró cara a cara con ella.

Mudanza, capturó sus labios con los suyos, y deslizó su lengua dentro. Ella gimió contra él, probando a sí misma en la lengua y los labios. La punta de su polla descansaba justo antes de su entrada, y de repente se movió, tratando de conseguir que dentro de ella.

"Por favor ..." Ella gimió a su alrededor, las piernas y los brazos envueltos alrededor de él desesperadamente. "Lléname, Onii-sama ... con su-MM!"

Ella fue silenciada cuando se empujó a sí mismo en el interior, las paredes de su separación fácil para él, teniendo en cuenta lo mojado que estaba. Él gimió cuando parte inferior de su hermana, que era muy fuerte, y cada contracción del movimiento envió un espasmo de placer hacia arriba. Ella le estaba agarrando con avidez, como si ella no lo quería de ella en absoluto. Podría haberse quedado en su interior para siempre, dejando que los movimientos suaves llevarlo hasta el final. Pero la fricción que vino con sus paredes eran demasiado importantes como para ignorarlas y poco a poco se retiró a sí mismo, tomando placer en el hecho de que ella gimió ante la sensación de pérdida.

"Narumi ..." Él gruñó en su oído, antes de vaina sí mismo una vez más, recibiendo un grito de placer que se ahogó con un beso.

Estaba jadeando y gimiendo cuando él comenzó a bombear el mismo dentro y fuera de sus muros estrechos. Una mano acarició sus pechos mientras la besaba profundamente, silenciando sus gemidos de placer. Ella realmente fue hecho por él, señaló vagamente en la bruma de placer. ¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar cómo _perfecto_que sentía mientras que dentro de ella. La forma en que reaccionó a él era como si estuviera hecha para el placer. Le gustaba la forma en que él la usa, no importa si era suave o no, ella nunca lo negó.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Le preguntó con voz ronca. "Tener mi polla dentro de ti, Narumi?"

Su hermana arqueó la espalda mientras se apretaba alrededor de su pene, después de haber alcanzado su pico una vez más. Él la besó profundamente, amortiguando tanto de sus gemidos, teniendo el momento de distraerse con la boca. Ella le estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que le habría pasado su carga allí mismo, pero se contuvo. Unos segundos más tarde regresó a la realidad, mirando hacia él con los ojos del dormitorio de ella. Esos ojos que eran un reflejo de su propietaria. Esos ojos que sólo celebran una emoción para él.

Me encanta.

"Onii-sama ... por favor venga dentro de mí." Ella susurró, presionando los labios contra su una y otra vez. "Por favor ... me llene."

"Narumi!"

No podía negar su hermana gemela, por supuesto, y volvió a empujar contra ella. Se acercaba a su punto más alto, sus paredes eran simplemente demasiado difícil para él para aguantar más. Con un fuerte grito, empujó a sí mismo como la medida de lo que podía en sus paredes apretar. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza contra ella, que venía, derramando a sí mismo en sus partes más profundas. Ella gimió al sentir su polla sacudidas y los chorros de esperma que salpicó sus paredes.

Por un momento, permanecieron conectados, negándose a parte del otro. Pero al fin, comenzó a retirarse a sí mismo de su entrada, y ella gimió en la perdida de calor. Ella hubiera preferido que se quedó dentro de ella por más tiempo, pero no podía negar que ambos estaban muy cansados. Tendido de espaldas, Naruto jadeaba mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo poderoso. Narumi levantó lentamente su cuerpo para que pudiera descansar ella encima de él, acurrucándose con alegría en su cuerpo.

Él se limitó a sonreír antes de besarla suavemente en la parte superior de la cabeza. Cogió la manta y colocarla alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos, empezó a quedarse dormido en el sueño.

"Te amo, Onii-sama ..." Murmuró en su pecho.

"Yo también te amo, Narumi ..." Él susurró, abrazándola posesivamente contra. "Siempre."


	3. Chapter 3

us ojos se fruncieron en la concentración, explorando el libro con cuidado. Las imágenes y los diagramas que aparecen en el libro habría sido simple galimatías para un espectador promedio. Para el ojo entrenado sin embargo, ellos se han sorprendido por la cantidad de detalles e información de las imágenes proporcionadas. No es que ninguno de ellos tiene ningún indicios en cuanto a cuál es el propósito del desplazamiento era, pero cualquier ninjas podría haber asumido que se trataba de una técnica.

Eran medio-derecha, ya que el desplazamiento no representan una técnica de ninjutsu simple, sino un conjunto de sellado que activaría una técnica. Fue uno de los más altos niveles de sellado, para ser capaz de dirigir y moldear chakra a su voluntad en lugar de simplemente cambiar o fortalecer un solo aspecto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dobló el pergamino y lo puso sobre la mesa con un suspiro. Él estaba en la cúspide de captar la totalidad de la matriz, pero estaba paralizado por el momento. Descifrar una técnica de sellado de este calibre no fue una tarea fácil. Confía en su madre para darle la más imposible de las tareas.

"Onii-sama?" Una voz suave llamado desde el marco de la puerta.

Con pereza volver la cabeza, se encontró mirando a los orbes cerúleo de su hermana gemela. Intermitente, él la miró de arriba abajo con su aprobación. Ella acababa de salir de la ruta, según lo indicado por el pelo húmedo que goteaba un poco sobre el suelo de madera. Lo que le llamó la atención inmediata sin embargo, fue la elección de la vestimenta. Llevaba una de sus camisetas con comodidad, aunque no muy adecuadamente. La duración de la camiseta se detuvo cerca de la mitad de sus muslos, y pudo ver un atisbo de sus favorecidos bragas negro-atado.

Ella se veía hermosa.

"Narumi ..." Murmuró un medio a modo de saludo y la mitad en la aprobación a su atuendo.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir su mirada depredadora que atraviesa su cuerpo. "Ahm, me preguntaba ... ya mí con mi cabello podría ayudar?"

Sonriendo, él se levantó de su asiento con broche de oro, cerrando la distancia entre ellos en un santiamén. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano por un segundo antes de agarrar sus manos entre las suyas. "Por supuesto."

Tomando su mano, la condujo a través de las paredes de su casa, sus medidas tomando una ruta familiar. Al final del pasillo, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su madre. El dormitorio principal es muy amplio y espacioso, pero lo que realmente quería usar era el espejo de cuerpo entero sentado al lado de la có el único sillón de la sala, se sentó en frente al espejo antes de sentarse y tirando de su hermana en su regazo. Ella chilló en el movimiento repentino, pero se relajó al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella se establecen.

Por un momento, que eran en silencio, simplemente bañando en la presencia del otro. Narumi se recostó en su abrazo con alegría, apoyando la cabeza en sus respiró hondo, un poco fascinada por la visión de su cuello desnudo. Olía maravillosamente del champú de flores que ella y su madre le gustaba usar.

Cuando miró en el reflejo del espejo, se sentía eufórico al ver que lo recibió. Su hermana hermosa se apretó contra él, mirando como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Abrazando con más fuerza contra él, suspiró, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel deliciosamente suave contra el suyo.

"Narumi?" Le susurró.

"Hmm?" Murmuró de nuevo, todavía peregrino en su abrazo.

Él pasó un dedo encima de su pecho, rozando sus pechos lo que la hizo jadear. El sonido era como música para sus oídos, y él no pudo contenerse mientras ajustaba su posición de modo que se sentó perpendiculares uno al otro en su regazo.

"Te ves hermosa", le dijo él, amando la tímida sonrisa que estalló en la cara.

"Onii-sama?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad, parpadeando mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus caras.

Él la besó, y ella gimió, presionando la espalda contra él casi febril. Profundizando el beso, dejó que sus manos recorren su cuerpo perfecto, amando todo lo relacionado con la niña en su regazo. Rompiendo el beso, y dejando un rastro de saliva, sonrió a la chica sin aliento en sus brazos. Estaba jadeando, con la cara de repente se ruborizó.

Naruto le dio otro beso breve antes de comenzar su descenso por el cuello. Ella gimió cuando él dejó un rastro de besos calientes a lo largo de su cuello, antes de detenerse a lo largo de los hombros. Mientras sus manos comenzaron a vagar, se sintió hundirse más y más en la bruma familiar de la lujuria.

"O-Onii-sama-Ahn ~" Ella gimió cuando de repente metió la mano en sus bragas. "W-espera ..."

Hizo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos con curiosidad. Ella tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos, como la mano que apretaba contra su montículo resultó ser bastante molesto.

"Nuestra reserva." Ella le recordó con voz jadeante.

Una arruga asentado en su cara, y él tuvo que suspiro. Retirando su mano por dentro de sus bragas, él la abrazó con fuerza contra él. "¡Qué vergüenza ..."

Se estremeció cuando él arrastró sus manos por la espalda, el cuerpo todavía hormigueo de sus ministraciones. Él realmente era insaciable, como la razón por la que había tomado una ducha en el primer lugar fue porque él la había llevado a la derecha en su mesa de café cuando llegaron a casa. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba decepcionado, y ella entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

"... Vamos a tener un montón de tiempo esta noche, Onii-sama."

De repente, sonrió. "Tienes razón, mamá no volverá hasta mañana."

Su madre había estado tomando una gran cantidad de misiones de alto rango últimamente. Se esperaba, por supuesto, de una kunoichi de su calibre. Uno de los S-filas pocos que Konoha podría fácilmente de campo, y la mera visión de su enviado la mayoría de enemigos corriendo. Ella no tuvo que tomar cualquiera de las misiones que su condición de jefe del clan, pero se ofreció como voluntaria, quieran mantener sus habilidades agudas. Aunque no hizo aburrido mucho incluso con su gasto en la última década criar a sus hijos, que quería mantener su reputación.

"Me hice la promesa de llevarlo a cabo", murmuró en voz baja, con una mano distraídamente alisar el pelo.

Narumi miró en el espejo frente a ella, al ver la figura de una niña acostada de lado en el regazo de un chico mayor. A pesar de que su hermano mayor fue sólo por unos pocos minutos, definitivamente parecía más viejo que ella, probablemente debido a sus bigotes mejillas que le daban un aspecto salvaje. Pero como se vio tumbado en el regazo de su hermano ... ella no podía dejar de sentirse como en casa. No había ningún otro lugar que preferiría estar. Ella se acercó más a su espera.

Naruto mantuvo su mano derecha en la cintura de apoyo, y con su mano izquierda, envió un pulso concentrada de chakra. Una breve serie de sellos de alumbrado en sus brazos durante una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer, y en sus manos, apareció un cepillo. Era una pieza de alta calidad de País de nieve, el mango era de oro, mientras que la cabeza era de plata. El giro de él con destreza en la mano izquierda, comenzó los movimientos de alisado hermoso cabello rubio de su hermana. Era un hecho bastante buen humor que el cepillo había sido un regalo de él a ella, pero como ella lo hizo cepillarse el pelo todo el tiempo, ella había dado a él para su custodia.

Su hermana suspiró con satisfacción mientras se cepillaba el cabello en suaves movimientos y familiar que era muy relajante. Cerró los ojos, perdido en el calor y la presencia de su más preciado persona.

XXX

_Esos ojos mantenían la vista fija en ella._

_No podía entender por qué la miran así? Con tales ... ira. No había nada que ella pudiera recordar que ella podría haber hecho para merecer esto. Era una buena chica, su madre y su hermano siempre dice que sí!_

_No tenía sentido, la forma en que los adultos miraron hacia ella con los ojos llenos de desconfianza y la ira acusando. Y de repente, ella se acordó de su situación. Buscando desesperadamente a su alrededor, no podía encontrar a su hermano más._

_Su mano estaba fría._

_Ella había estado distraído por un comerciante que había sido la venta de conejos, y había ido otra vez en un ligero trance. En el momento en que ella se había dado cuenta, ella había soltado de las manos de su hermano._

" _Onii-chan ... "_

_Se suponía que iban a jugar en el parque hoy, y ella se había emocionado, lo arrastró a lo largo de casi tan pronto como terminaron su desayuno. Ella debería haber sabido mejor que tratar de cortar a través del distrito concurrido mercado. Ahora, ella estaba perdida y sola._

' _... Onii-chan? "_

_Ella sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban en sus ojos, y ella se frotó contra ellos obstinadamente. Ella no podía llorar, no delante de toda esta gente odiosa. Pero era tan difícil, cuando lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer de todas sus miradas llenas de odio y me meto en la cama._

' _¿Dónde estás, Onii-chan ...?_

_Desde que tenía uso de razón, su hermano siempre había estado a su lado. Él era el mejor hermano del mundo entero. Él siempre hacía sonreír, e hizo todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Jugando con ella, sosteniendo su mano, cepillarse el pelo. No podía recordar un momento en el que no estaba a su lado._

_Pero ahora, solo y asustado, ella llamó a la persona a la que más quería. Su madre era amable y suave ... pero su hermano, que era fuerte. Sólo se dio cuenta ahora, pero que había sido distraía de las miradas constantes de la ira y el odio, manteniendo su atención en otra cosa en cualquier momento que estaban fuera. Él era su protector, su calor._

_Y se fue._

_Ella sollozó, deslizándose por la pared, abrazándose a sí misma en vano. Algunas miradas interesadas fueron enviadas a su manera, pero la mayoría de los transeúntes saltaron junto a ella sin mirar atrás. Ellos no quieren perder su tiempo tratando con alguien como ella._

" _Narumi! "_

_Ella miró en estado de shock cuando su hermano corrió hacia ella, y ella gritó mientras se acercaba a su alcance, las manos se extiende hacia él casi al instante. Él la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras en sus oídos. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas en su espalda, su hermano miraba lejos el más curioso grupo de espectadores. Ella lo agarró con fuerza, ahogando su dolor._

_En sus cálidos brazos, se sentía a salvo una vez más. Protegida. Nos encantó._

" _Lo siento mucho, Narumi ... " Le susurró._

_Ella negó con la cabeza que se presionó contra sus hombros. "Tenía miedo, Nii-chan."_

" _Nunca más, Narumi. " Prometió, tomando su mano entre las suyas y agarrando con fuerza._

" _No vuelvas a dejar ir de la mano. "_

_XXX_

Caminaba por la calle con su hermana, cogidos del brazo. El sol acababa de empezar a ponerse, el baño de los alrededores en un brillo de color naranja oscuro. Iba vestido con un atuendo simple, un bonito vestido de camisa y pantalones negros. La parte superior de su camisa estaba desabrochada un poco, mostrando un poco de su pecho tonificado y revelando el collar que colgaba de su cuello. No era una pieza muy extravagante de la joyería, ya que sólo en el diseño de yin y yang. Pero fue un regalo de su hermana, y su significado va mucho más profundo que eso.

A su lado, felizmente inclinado la cabeza en sus hombros, era la forma de su bella hermana gemela. Llevaba un vestido azul claro que acentuaba sus curvas muy bien, dejando un poco de piel. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que había hecho por ella, y alrededor de su cuello era un collar de brillantes hechos de rubí.Además de la extravagancia obvia de las piedras de color rojo, sino que también sirven como otro propósito. Incluso sin tocarla, podía sentir el zumbido de la energía proveniente del collar. Sólo otro de sus muchos regalos a su hermana.

Estaban sacando muchas miradas mientras viajaban por la calle principal de Konoha. Alrededor de este tiempo, las únicas personas que estaban fuera de los que se aventuran a pasar la noche. Había muchos lugares para ver y hacer en Konoha, e incluso los que vivían allí difícilmente podrían realizar un seguimiento de las numerosas atracciones que estaban disponibles.

Con los brazos fijados a su alrededor, se mantuvo una vigilancia firme para cualquier persona que demoró sus miradas durante demasiado tiempo. Muchos de los hombres miró hacia otro lado en la expresión de su cara, incluso los ninjas que estaban fuera de servicio.

"Onii-sama?" Su hermana le preguntó con curiosidad a su lado.

Vagamente notó que había dejado de caminar para mirar a un grupo de civiles adolescentes que habían procedido a escabullirse. Mirando hacia atrás a su hermana, le dio una suave sonrisa antes de la celebración de su posesiva. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado lindamente, pero no preguntó más que yendo ellos.

Más allá de la zona del mercado, y en los bordes de la zona de ocio que iban. Su destino era un establecimiento muy distintivo que se construyó al lado de uno de los ríos que fluyen de Konoha. La linterna roja era un restaurante muy exclusivo que tendía a servir sólo los más ricos de los clientes. Tenían una reputación muy conocida por la calidad de su comida junto con su servicio. Conseguir una reserva aquí era muy difícil, ya que o bien tenían que esperar semanas antes o había que tener algún tipo de influencia.

Por suerte para ellos, el propietario era un gran fan de la familia Namikaze.

Como tal, cuando se acercaban a las puertas del establecimiento, que parecía estar diseñado con la forma de una casa de té muy acogedor, que fueron conducidos inmediatamente por los guardias de la puerta. Entrar dentro del establecimiento cómodamente iluminado, fueron recibidos por una camarera.

"Bienvenido, Narumi-sama, Naruto-sama."

Le dio a la chica una sonrisa, tomando el momento para admirar la forma en que el kimono abrazó a su figura. "Hola, Ayami".

Ella se ruborizó y sus ojos no hicieron nada para ocultar su evaluación de ella. Los ojos de Narumi se estrecharon ligeramente de su posición al lado de él, y ella apretó sus brazos como un recordatorio sutil. Tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa, antes de continuar.

"Creo que tenemos una reserva para dos." Dijo en tono divertido, viendo que Ayami miraba nerviosamente en dirección a su hermana.

"O-por supuesto, si usted me siga."

Sin más preámbulo se apresuró dio la vuelta y comenzó a llevar aún más en el establecimiento. A pesar de que parecía una casa de té desde el exterior, el interior era todo lo que podría haber esperado de un restaurante de gama alta. Excelente iluminación está dada por el mismo nombre del restaurante, linternas rojas, dio un ambiente muy relajado. Los propios comensales dieron el par de algunas miradas curiosas, ya que hizo bastante la vista, pero la mayoría de ellos no lo reconocieron en la luz tenue.

Subiendo las escaleras que conducía al segundo piso del restaurante, donde el ambiente era menos informal y más formal. Esta vez lo hicieron dibujar muchas miradas, ya que todos los comensales, incluso los comerciantes extranjeros sabía quiénes eran. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas, siguieron Ayami exterior de la segunda planta, donde se creó una mesa en la terraza, con vistas a las calles de Konoha. Mientras estaban sentados, dio la sirvienta dio las gracias, antes de pedir unos minutos para mirar por encima de su menú.

"Onii-sama." Narumi llama de manera sensuales como la chica se fue. "Estás siendo malo."

"Ah, sí?" Le preguntó con humor, mirando profundamente en sus ojos hermanos. "¿Está usted tal vez ... celoso?"

Ella se sonrojó mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo hacia atrás y tomó la barbilla. Sus ojos parpadearon mientras se inclinaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que ya no estaban en los ojos del resto de los clientes, todavía había una posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verlos. Los rumores que se derivarían serían bastante molesto, y no estaban en una etapa donde pudieran cepillarse los fuera todavía.

"Por supuesto ..." Murmuró de nuevo, apoyándose en su toque.

"No debe ser, ya sabes que eres la chica más hermosa en mis ojos."

La sonrisa que ella le dio a cambio fue simplemente radiante. Estaba a punto de darle un beso de verdad cuando Ayami entró en el balcón una vez más. Dejó unas cuantas tazas de té y comenzó a verter por ellos. Después de que ella se hizo, esperó pacientemente a que sus órdenes. Él ordenó unos aperitivos para los dos de ellos antes de decirle a sorprender con un plato principal. Inclinándose, la sirvienta se fue con sus órdenes.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue su progreso hoy?" Preguntó después de tomar un sorbo de té.

Narumi zumbaba en sus pensamientos antes de responder. "Mucho mejor que antes, creo que por fin tengo hacia abajo."

"Eso es bueno". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Creo que casi tengo la técnica de descifrado. Madre realmente hizo todo lo posible en esta ocasión."

Compartieron una sonrisa al pensar en su madre. Cuando se fue en sus misiones, se aseguró de no olvidar su formación, a menudo dejando unos pergaminos o técnicas de entrenamiento que tuvieron que completar por su regreso. La madre podría ser un controlador esclavo real cuando entrenarlos, a pesar de que era la cosa más suave del mundo cuando estaban en casa y relajarse.

"Por cierto, Onii-sama ..." Preguntó en voz baja.

"Hm?"

"¿Crees que ella sabe ...?"

Él parpadeó, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. "¿Quiénes somos?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "I. .. Yo creo que sí ... el otro día me pillé mirando a nosotros en lugar profundamente."

Naruto se echó hacia atrás en su silla en el pensamiento. Había comenzado su relación con su hermana, incluso antes de los 10 años de edad, a pesar de que sólo habían conseguido sexual en la época en que ambos entraron en la pubertad. De antemano sin embargo, compartían muchos besos juntos, y ella había tenido que quedarse en la cama a pesar de que ella tenía su propia habitación. Narumi había estado todos los días tiene miedo de su madre saber, miedo de la posible desaprobación que podrían enfrentar.

"Probablemente", admitió en voz baja. Su madre era una kunoichi S-clasificado por una razón, y sería bastante trivial de ella para detectar la naturaleza de sus afectuosos abrazos y besos. De hecho, él había sospechado que había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. "Pero no se preocupe tanto, no estábamos pensando en decirle pronto de todos modos?"

"Hmm, si usted lo dice, Onii-sama." Ella accedió. Lo principal que estaba preocupada por se esforzaba por su relación con su madre. Su madre era más de su mejor amiga, la mayoría de las veces, y que la echaría de menos terriblemente si las cosas se hicieron torpes alrededor. Namikaze Kushina parecía en nada a su edad podría sugerir, y en su lugar se veía como si ella estaba en sus veinte años. A veces se confunden como hermanas cuando compraban juntos, los comerciantes extranjeros al ver el parecido en sus rostros, sino también en sus edades.

Pronto el golpeteo de los pies se hizo eco en la calma de noche y dos camareros llegó con sus platos. Ellos estaban tomando su tiempo dulce colocar los platos en la mesa, después de haber sido hipnotizado por la apariencia entrancing de Narumi. Naruto gruñó humildes, y los dos rápidamente se escabulló.

La visión de la comida era muy exquisito y sabía que los chefs deben haber puesto mucho esfuerzo en él, dada la presentación. Supuso que había algún beneficio en el uso de su nombre, si es que hizo su hermana feliz. Él la miró, sonriendo ante la mirada de hambre en su rostro. Mirando por encima de la selección, cogió un trozo de carne de cerdo asado en la brasa con sus palillos.

"Aquí, Narumi," gritó, agarrando su atención mientras él constantemente trajo la carne más cerca de su boca.

Ella parpadeó sorprendido, pero al ver la mirada expectante en su rostro, abrió la boca con un "ahh ~ '. Sonrió ante la expresión de felicidad en su rostro, y su rostro sonrojado mientras cogía otra pieza para ella.

"O-Onii-sama ..." Ella susurró mientras se mantiene la alimentación de ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos se movían a su alrededor.

"¿Estás avergonzado?" Le preguntó entre risas, y recibió su respuesta mientras su rubor se intensificó. "Pero no debe ser, sólo estoy siendo un buen hermano. Alimentar a su bella hermana pequeña ..."

Al decir eso, él se inclinó para lamer un grano de arroz perdida del lado de sus labios. "Sí ... mi deliciosa hermanita ..."

"Onii-sama ..."

Tuvo que contenerse de besarla, pero ella estaba haciendo difícil que con sus expresiones inocentes él. Afortunadamente, fue interrumpido por la entrada de Ayami, y de mala gana se separó de los labios carnosos de su hermana. Él volvió su atención hacia el servicio de una mirada inquisitiva en su expresión.

Ella se inclinó, antes de responder, señalando a la pequeña botella y dos copas que sostenía en una mano. "Una botella de País de Finest fuego para nuestros invitados de honor, cortesía de la casa."

Dicho esto, puso las dos tazas con la botella de sake abajo. Ella no se quedó mucho tiempo, y se fue cuando notó el resplandor de Narumi. Naruto miró la botella con una pequeña diversión. Parecía que los propietarios estaban tratando de aspirar a ellos, y pensaba que una botella de sake muy caro ayudaría en este sentido. En una aldea de ninjas, nadie pondría en duda dos ninjas en ciernes que toman parte en un poco de alcohol.

"Algunos bien, eh ..." Murmuró, vertiendo una taza para él y su hermana. Ella miró el líquido rojo con curiosidad, mirando a él para una respuesta. "Bueno, mejor no insultar a la casa, ¿no?"

Se tragó el líquido en un solo movimiento, y de inmediato se arrepintió. El fuego que se fue por su garganta casi le hizo romper en la tos. El post-gusto es fuerte, y el sabor es ligeramente amargo. Sin embargo, cuando el líquido se estableció en el estómago, se sentía propagación calor a través de su cuerpo. Fue agradable.

Al ver la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de su hermana, decidió intentar algo. Cogió la botella en una mano y ahuecó sus hermanas barbilla hacia él, tomó un sorbo de la botella, y la besó.

"Mmph!"

Su grito ahogado fue silenciada cuando él profundizó el beso, lo que obligó a abrir la boca para que él pudiera darle algo del amor ardiente. Ella gimió y jadeó cuando ella se vio obligada a tragar el líquido. Rompiendo el beso, él la vio estremecerse cuando el líquido viaja a su estómago. Pensó que había pasado de la raya cuando ella no respondió por un momento, pero se tranquilizó cuando ella volvió sus ojos entrecerrados hacia el suyo.

"Más ..."

XXX

Era noche cerrada en el momento en que salieron del restaurante, pero pagó su entorno no cuenta como él corrió a su casa junto a su hermana. Su rostro se enrojeció, y estaba montado sobre su espalda cómodamente mientras tomaba a la azotea, saltando a lo largo rápidamente. Ella apretó su agarre alrededor de él, y le encantaba la sensación de sus suaves pechos que estaban presionando contra él.

Al llegar a su campamento clan, saltó dentro y luchó con la tecla de la niña en la espalda ahora estaba mordisqueando sus oídos.

"Mmm, Onii-sama ..." Ella gimió directamente en sus oídos.

El abandono de la puerta por el momento, le dio dos pasos más y terminó por delante de la gran ventana de su habitación. Entrando por la ventana de un modo familiar, se dejó caer suavemente a su hermana en la cama. La chica aturdida gimió en el movimiento brusco antes de quejarse, ella quería que su calidez.

Se metió en la cama con ella, colocándose justo encima de ella, simplemente observando la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración. Estaba bañado en la luz de la luna que fluía desde la ventana, y le parecía que se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Besar su cuello, comenzó a arrastrarse besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, aflojar los tirantes de su vestido para desnudar sus pechos a él. Comenzó el proceso de quitar el sujetador cuando notó que ella había cerrado los ojos.

Sintiendo que se detuvo, abrió los ojos para mirar a los ojos. Los botones de su camisa había deshecho, y su voz se fue con las manos hasta el pecho. "¿Por qué te detienes?"

Su voz era suave y tranquila, pero era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. La levantó un poco fuera de la cama, lo que ayuda a quitarse el vestido, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo para él. La única pieza de ropa izquierda estaba su ropa interior negro, pero sólo sirvió para acentuar su atractivo. En efecto, con la luna brillando sobre ella, haciéndola brillar en su luz, parecía una diosa.

Una diosa que era toda suya. Se inclinó para besarla profundamente, y ella gimió en respuesta. Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de él y comenzó a profundizar el pronto, se interrumpió y comenzó su camino hacia abajo, dejando besos en el cuello y brevemente mordisqueando sus clavículas. Ella gimió y abrió la boca y ella le enseñó a todos sus caprichos. Su hermano sabía que su cuerpo como un mapa, y ella apenas pudo contener su voz cada vez que se centró en una zona especialmente sensible.

Al llegar a sus pechos, mordisqueaba suavemente en uno mientras se frota en el otro con una mano libre. Ella se quejó en voz alta, con las manos agarrando su cabello, pero su pecho aún sobresalía de su aprobación. Ella era deliciosa, como siempre, y se tomó su tiempo saboreando sus pechos. Con el tiempo, comenzó a descender hacia su centro donde ella abrió las piernas para él. Ella era increíblemente húmeda ahora, indica cómo empapado eran sus bragas. Se quitó la última prenda de ropa rápidamente, admirando la suavidad de sus piernas mientras se descartó las bragas.

Y entonces ella se mostró a él.

Pecho subía y bajaba, pelo abiertas encima de la cama en un patrón desordenado, y con los ojos más lujuriosos que podía ver. No se limitó a pensar que ella era una diosa, él _sabía_ que era.

"Eres hermosa, Narumi." Le susurró con voz ronca, frotándose las manos al lado de sus muslos. Ella gimió mientras sus manos se acercaron a su centro, pero no tocarlo directamente.

"Por favor, Onii-sama ..." Ella gimió, sus manos moviéndose hacia abajo para tratar de aliviar algunas de sus necesidades. Apretó las manos en su propia sin embargo, mirándola rencilla.

"Y ahora, Narumi, déjame disfrutar de mi presente."

Se movió entre sus piernas, y ella con entusiasmo se extendió a sí misma más por él. El familiar aroma de su excitación fue tentador, y le dio un tentativo lamer. Narumi quejó en voz alta en la aprobación, arqueando la espalda en el reflejo. Saber lo que necesitaba, él cavó en broma sin más, amar el sabor de su hermana en la lengua. Ella se estremeció y se retorció en su ministerio, y tuvo que mantener un firme control sobre sus piernas con el fin de impedir que se le exprime hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, ella agarró su pelo casi dolorosamente y continuó a gemir de deseo.

Sus sonidos de placer fue constantemente volviendo loco, y él retiró su lengua de su entrada mojada sólo a girar alrededor de su clítoris. Que atrajo a un grito de placer de su hermana, y él se pegó a la protuberancia con gusto antes de tomar dos dedos y comenzó a bombear en ella. Ella estaba creciendo desesperado con el placer, y continuó a gemir su nombre.

"Onii-sama-Hah ~ Naruto ... Onii-sama!"

Con un último grito que provenía de sus acciones, y comenzó a lamer sus fluidos. Ella era tan fuerte que incluso el agarre que tenía en los dedos puede ser considerada incómoda. Como ella bajó de su orgasmo, él no le dio mucho tiempo para descansar antes de empezar a comer a salir de nuevo. Su lengua lamió alrededor de su entrada mojada antes de insertarse en sus paredes sensibles. Ella gimió de placer y dolor, sus nervios estaban aumentados burlas y empujaron. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, finalmente se retiró de su entrada en húmedo, y se sentó por un momento.

Ella era hermosa en su estado post-orgásmica, simplemente estar enrojecida y vulnerables. Su pálida piel parecía brillar, y se tomó un momento para admirar la vista de ella. La miró a los ojos, encontrando la misma mirada entrecerrados de antes, sólo que esta vez se intensificó con la necesidad. Ella lo quería ... tal vez incluso más que a sí mismo.

Rápidamente, se desechó el resto de su ropa antes de pasar encima de ella una vez más. Su piel desnuda era una maravilla en contra suya, y le encantó lo caliente que sentía contra él. Había sido duro el momento en que había empezado a desnudarse a su amante, y ahora tenía su polla presionaba contra su coño. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras se movía su polla alrededor de su entrada mojada, wettening la cabeza con sus jugos.

"Onii-sama." Ella susurró sin aliento mientras se encontró cara a cara con ella.

Mudanza, capturó sus labios con los suyos, y deslizó su lengua dentro. Ella gimió contra él, probando a sí misma en la lengua y los labios. La punta de su polla descansaba justo antes de su entrada, y de repente se movió, tratando de conseguir que dentro de ella.

"Por favor ..." Ella gimió a su alrededor, las piernas y los brazos envueltos alrededor de él desesperadamente. "Lléname, Onii-sama ... con su-MM!"

Ella fue silenciada cuando se empujó a sí mismo en el interior, las paredes de su separación fácil para él, teniendo en cuenta lo mojado que estaba. Él gimió cuando parte inferior de su hermana, que era muy fuerte, y cada contracción del movimiento envió un espasmo de placer hacia arriba. Ella le estaba agarrando con avidez, como si ella no lo quería de ella en absoluto. Podría haberse quedado en su interior para siempre, dejando que los movimientos suaves llevarlo hasta el final. Pero la fricción que vino con sus paredes eran demasiado importantes como para ignorarlas y poco a poco se retiró a sí mismo, tomando placer en el hecho de que ella gimió ante la sensación de pérdida.

"Narumi ..." Él gruñó en su oído, antes de vaina sí mismo una vez más, recibiendo un grito de placer que se ahogó con un beso.

Estaba jadeando y gimiendo cuando él comenzó a bombear el mismo dentro y fuera de sus muros estrechos. Una mano acarició sus pechos mientras la besaba profundamente, silenciando sus gemidos de placer. Ella realmente fue hecho por él, señaló vagamente en la bruma de placer. ¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar cómo _perfecto_que sentía mientras que dentro de ella. La forma en que reaccionó a él era como si estuviera hecha para el placer. Le gustaba la forma en que él la usa, no importa si era suave o no, ella nunca lo negó.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Le preguntó con voz ronca. "Tener mi polla dentro de ti, Narumi?"

Su hermana arqueó la espalda mientras se apretaba alrededor de su pene, después de haber alcanzado su pico una vez más. Él la besó profundamente, amortiguando tanto de sus gemidos, teniendo el momento de distraerse con la boca. Ella le estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que le habría pasado su carga allí mismo, pero se contuvo. Unos segundos más tarde regresó a la realidad, mirando hacia él con los ojos del dormitorio de ella. Esos ojos que eran un reflejo de su propietaria. Esos ojos que sólo celebran una emoción para él.

Me encanta.

"Onii-sama ... por favor venga dentro de mí." Ella susurró, presionando los labios contra su una y otra vez. "Por favor ... me llene."

"Narumi!"

No podía negar su hermana gemela, por supuesto, y volvió a empujar contra ella. Se acercaba a su punto más alto, sus paredes eran simplemente demasiado difícil para él para aguantar más. Con un fuerte grito, empujó a sí mismo como la medida de lo que podía en sus paredes apretar. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza contra ella, que venía, derramando a sí mismo en sus partes más profundas. Ella gimió al sentir su polla sacudidas y los chorros de esperma que salpicó sus paredes.

Por un momento, permanecieron conectados, negándose a parte del otro. Pero al fin, comenzó a retirarse a sí mismo de su entrada, y ella gimió en la perdida de calor. Ella hubiera preferido que se quedó dentro de ella por más tiempo, pero no podía negar que ambos estaban muy cansados. Tendido de espaldas, Naruto jadeaba mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo poderoso. Narumi levantó lentamente su cuerpo para que pudiera descansar ella encima de él, acurrucándose con alegría en su cuerpo.

Él se limitó a sonreír antes de besarla suavemente en la parte superior de la cabeza. Cogió la manta y colocarla alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos, empezó a quedarse dormido en el sueño.

"Te amo, Onii-sama ..." Murmuró en su pecho.

"Yo también te amo, Narumi ..." Él susurró, abrazándola posesivamente contra. "Siempre."


	4. Chapter 4

Hubo mucha emoción en el aire como todo el mundo en el aula charlaban y habló entre sí, cada uno de ellos en espera de su turno. Hoy fue un día que muchos de los estudiantes de la academia habían estado esperando, aunque algunos fueron comprensiblemente horrorizado. Era el día de hoy que determina si se puede graduar o no, después de todo. Para algunos de ellos, que eran sobre todo preocupado, sin saber si podían pasar el examen y en genin-capucha.

Para Namikaze Naruto sin embargo, todo era una broma. Sabía exactamente lo que iban a probar, que habían demostrado que mucho durante el año, centrándose principalmente en algunas técnicas. Era obvio para él que el examen incluiría las tres técnicas de ninjutsu que los instructores habían hecho hincapié durante todo el añ técnicas eran cosas que él y su hermana había aprendido casi tan pronto como pudieron caminar.

Encontró todo el sistema sea bastante patético, pero por otra parte, la tasa de fracaso de graduado academia éxito de genin ya era lo suficientemente baja. Era obvio que esta prueba se atendía a los que no tienen un fondo shinobi, la población civil es un recurso relativamente sin explotar. Si hicieran las pruebas demasiado duro, entonces la mayoría de ellos nunca pasará, y de alguna manera pensaba que el "potencial" se perdería. Naruto pensó que era bastante tonto, ya que podría fácilmente decir que tenía el potencial para tener éxito en medio de sus clases. Aparte de los dos o tres anomalías, los estudiantes civiles tenían ninguna posibilidad de éxito. Supuso que Konoha quería atraer ninjas potenciales en masa con el fin de hacer crecer sus fuerzas. Era algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta lo que la guerra y el ataque Kyuubi le habían hecho a su número.

En este día, se encontraba en un estado de ánimo bastante agradable. Después de todos esos años de falsas sonrisas y conversaciones falsas, ahora podía dejar todo atrás.Él no tendría que verse obligado a hablar con sus admiradores en el disfraz de la vida social, y que ahora podía darse el lujo de estar fuera de la vista del público mucho más. Sin duda, el público no pensar demasiado si los herederos Namikaze se entrenaban ocupado. Después de todo, muchos esperaban que se vayan lejos, tal vez más allá de lo que sus padres habían logrado.

"Naruto-kun", una voz excitada llamó desde la izquierda. Volvió su atención desde la ventana de la rubia emocionada que había estado a su lado. Por desgracia, no era la rubia que quería ver.

"Sí, Ino-chan?" Le pidió indulgencia, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo crees que Narumi-chan está haciendo?" Ino le preguntó con una sonrisa brillante, feliz de que su enamorado estaba hablando con ella hoy. Por lo general, tendía a espaciar durante la clase, y sólo Narumi podría conseguir que se uniera a sus conversaciones.

"Ella va a pasar con gran éxito," él respondió interiormente rodando los ojos. "La prueba no es tan difícil, Ino-chan."

Se mordió el labio inferior. "Yo sé, supongo que estoy preocupado por mi turno. Narumi-chan definitivamente pasar fácilmente." La rubia de ojos azules, luego se inclinó más cerca. "Neh, Naruto-kun, ¿qué vas a hacer después? Usted sabe si usted está libre ... entonces tal vez ..."

Naruto desconectó el resto de sus palabras cuando sintió que sus ojos se sienten atraídos por los activos más considerables que estaban presionando a sus brazos. Ino estaba bien dotado para su edad, y ella definitivamente no tenía miedo de mostrarlo. Su camisa púrpura fue cortado bajo, otorgándole un lugar agradable vista de su escote, debido a su ángulo. El hecho de que se había agrupado a los extremos de la falda, mientras que muestra las piernas muy largas no pasó desapercibido por él. Ino era una chica bastante guapa, decidió, y él no me hubiera importado caer a la niña en algunas de sus fantasías. Por supuesto, si pudiera hacerlo sin su hermanita querida matar a la pobre chica.

De repente, una ráfaga concentrada de instinto asesino envolvía los dos, haciendo que Ino para detener su divagante y temblar en particular. Naruto por su parte se limitó a sonreír mientras espiaba la hermosa figura de su hermana junto a la puerta, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados concentraron en Ino.

"I-Es tu hermana enojada conmigo?" La voz de Ino estaba temblando, después de haber sido intimidado por el instinto asesino.

"Ajá, podría ser mi culpa ..." Naruto murmuró Ino dando una palmadita en la espalda mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia la puerta. "En cuanto a mis planes posteriores, hable con Narumi sobre ellos." Movió bruscamente, ignorando el gemido de su "club de fans", como él pasó de largo.

Su hermana era muy linda cuando estaba enfadada. Tenía una mueca en sus labios rojos deliciosos y ella rozó un bloqueo errático de pelo hacia atrás mientras él se acercaba a ella. Su ira no duró mucho tiempo al llegar a ella, ahuecando suavemente la mejilla con la mano. "Es mi turno, Narumi?" Él preguntó, acariciando distraídamente la mejilla.

"Mmmm ... sí," Narumi gimió en su tacto, y cerró los ojos por reflejo. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se retiraba la mano.

"Mantengo mi asiento caliente ... y no asustar a Ino _-chan_ demasiado, ¿eh? " Él le acarició el pelo con cariño mientras se movía más allá de ella, riéndose entre dientes al oír su resoplido enfadado.

Su hermana era simplemente adorable.

XXX

La prueba era una auténtica broma, y tuvo que dejar de exagerar de alguna manera con el Bunshin. Incluso la celebración de la espalda, que todavía se produce varios más Bunshin de lo que se requiere, su control todavía necesita más trabajo que parecía. Sin embargo, no cinco minutos más tarde, se le dio una nueva diadema que le significó una nueva marca genin de Konoha. Se supone que la mayoría de los estudiantes se llenaría de orgullo y alegría por la pieza de metal, pero lo hizo con una burla que envuelve la longitud de tela alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

Tenía poco orgullo para este pueblo.

Caminando hacia el interior, se aseguró su expresión era todo alegría ya que muchos de sus "amigos" aplaudieron al ver el metal. Aceptó las felicitaciones con una sonrisa, y tediosamente hizo su camino de vuelta a su asiento junto a su hermana pequeña. Ella le dio una sonrisa cuando finalmente se sentó, y tuvo que contener la risa al ver la blanqueada en la cara de Ino, incluso cuando ella ofreció sus propias felicitaciones.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Onii-sama," dijo Narumi con una sonrisa, tomando su mano izquierda en su cuenta. Ella tenía su propia diadema en el mismo lugar que él, y tuvo que fruncir el ceño, ya que se enfrentaron más sólida con su vestido blanco.

"Mmm, tal vez tengamos que recolour esto", le dijo, distraídamente se pasó una mano por los hombros suaves.

Ella se sonrojó, mientras sus manos se detuvieron a acariciar su cuello expuesto. "A-ah, bueno, yo creo que sólo voy a usar en misión oficial ... mi ropa shinobi debe estar bien con él."

Naruto estaba de acuerdo con ella, saber de primera mano cómo era en su traje de shinobi ajustada. Sospechaba que había llegado a propósito de un conjunto que la hacía parecer tan sexy como sea posible sólo para él. Ella sabía lo mucho que efectuar su figura tenía sobre él, y quería que mirarla, incluso en el fragor de la batalla. La pequeña pícara.

Casi soltó un chillido mientras su mano se hundió bajo, bailando en los bordes de su vestido de verano, y acariciando la suave piel de sus muslos. A pesar de que la clase siguió lleno de la charla de los estudiantes emocionados, los dos gemelos Namikaze estaban en su propio mundo. Sólo Narumi parecía estar preocupado por los demás a su alrededor, sin embargo, y se alegró de que Ino estaba en algo así como un sueño en este momento.

Sakura y algunas otras chicas estaban tratando de hablar con Ino, quien miraba fijamente a ellos. Hubiera sido un espectáculo cómico si no fuera por la distracción de la mano de su hermano, que era sin duda mejores que quedan sin tocar en público va. Ella tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de gemir gutural cuando sus dedos rozaron la central. Ella lo miró con entrecerrados de placer, a pesar de que articuló para que se detuviera. Si tomó un paso más allá, se puede perder el control de sí misma. En esos ojos azul zafiro radiante que le devolvían los de ella sin embargo, se encontró sólo la lujuria y el deseo. ¿Cómo podía negarle precioso hermano nada cuando él la miraba de esa manera?

Por suerte para ella, ella se salvó un poco como Ino finalmente salió de su aturdimiento y comenzó a tratar de involucrar a los gemelos en una conversación. Fue con renuencia que Naruto finalmente se apartó sus manos exploradoras, aunque lo dejó flotando en el muslo. Por ahora ellos hacer el papel de los gemelos abiertos y sociables.

Ellos no tendrían que hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

XXX

Narumi deseaba que su hermano estaba allí, incluso cuando ella sonrió cálidamente a la camarera y dirigió el grupo de "amigos" a una mesa de su propia elección. El grupo estaba formado por Ino, Sakura, ella misma, y algunas de las otras chicas de civil que apenas recordaba los nombres de. A pesar de que tenían todas las vendas conseguido, dudaba que tuvieran por mucho tiempo. No con la cantidad de fantasías que hicieron sobre su hermano.

No es que ella fue quien hablar ... su hermano estaba siempre en su mente después de todo.

"Neh, Narumi-chan, ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido? Es simplemente adorable." Una chica de cabello púrpura que ella recordaba vagamente se llama Ami preguntó con una expresión maravillosa. "No es que las niñas?"

Todos asintieron, todos ellos al ver lo bien que se ajuste a su forma, así como los extras que añadir un poco de encanto. "Estoy de acuerdo, usted debe decirnos dónde lo obtuviste, Narumi-chan", agregó Ino.

Ella sonrió, dando cuenta de las miradas de envidia en sus ojos. Deben ser, ya que este tipo de material suave como la seda no se pudo encontrar en País del Fuego, tuvo que ser importado en otro lugar, como Suna. "Es un regalo de Onii-sama", explicó alegremente.

Se quedó sin aliento, y gritó de alegría. "Wow, tu hermano es tan agradable!" Sakura exclamó, y las otras chicas asintió también. "Debe haber sido caro."

"Ah ... Me gustaría que mi hermano era tan atento ..." Una de las otras chicas suspiraron, ojos demorándose en el vestido.

"Fue un regalo de graduación?" Ino preguntó con curiosidad, después de haber visto la forma Narumi había tratado el regalo. Sabía que Narumi era lo suficientemente de moda, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que encaja en cada diseño, pero parecía para tratar este vestido con cuidado especial.

_Por supuesto que no._ Su precioso hermano siempre le colmó de regalos de vez en cuando, él no necesitaba una ocasión para echar a perder a ella, o al menos eso , Narumi pensó que sólo quería una excusa para comprar sus trajes diminutos, no es que alguna vez volvería a quejarse. Sus dones eran siempre muy agradable, y siempre hacían aleteo del corazón cuando le entregó una. "Sí, lo fue", respondió ella alegremente.

Eso pareció apaciguar a las chicas, y comenzaron a lamentar el hecho de que no tenían a nadie tan reflexiva como Naruto. Esa línea de discusión pareció abrirse y las chicas empezaron a hablar alegremente sobre el objeto de sus deseos. Hablaron de cómo iba a ser el novio perfecto, y como caballero que era, con la forma en que se hizo cargo de Narumi y su madre, de las pocas veces que veían a la familia en público.

_Oh, si supieran,_ Narumi pensó con una risita oculta. Su hermano, sin duda la cuidaba bien, y sintió una punzada de soledad mientras ella se acordó de que había ido a que él estaba a salvo con la excusa de tener que hacer algo importante para su madre, que no podía sacudir sus "amigos" con la misma facilidad. Todos ellos eran niñas, después de todo, y ella sintió que necesitaba para mantener su imagen, por lo menos a Ino. Las otras chicas probablemente no hacer el corte, e inevitablemente la ruptura entre ninjas y civiles sería una excusa seguro para distanciarse.

"¿Qué tipo de chica que hace su hermano como, Narumi-chan?" Sakura preguntó con interés, la recopilación de inmediato la atención de las otras chicas.

"Ah ... ¿qué tipo?" Narumi imitó torpemente, sin saber cómo responder.

"Sí, como usted sabe, no le gustan los tipos salientes, tipos tranquilos ... de pelo largo o pelo corto, ese tipo de cosas."

_Lo que mi hermano le gusta eh ..._ Narumi pensó con una leve disgusto. Ella sabía que su hermano la quería, y que él sólo tenía ojos para ella en comparación con las otras chicas que había conocido. Pero ella no sabía lo que realmente prefiere. Ella había cambiado a sí misma para satisfacer mejor sus necesidades y deseos, pero no empujar a hacer su voluntad. Estaba satisfecho con lo que el estilo que elija, siempre y cuando ella estaba feliz. Él le dijo que era hermosa en todo, incluso cuando llevaba nada más que su camisa.

"Mi hermano ... prefiere las chicas de pelo largo", Narumi respondió en voz baja, en el pensamiento, incluso mientras las chicas entraron en discusión repente, uno de ellos de repente gritando cómo su pelo corto estaba sosteniendo su espalda.

Eso era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta, Naruto amaba el pelo largo, y le gustaba pensar en su propia era su preferida ... pero sabía mejor. No había otra persona que tenía la atención de Naruto más en ese sentido.

XXX

Encontró a su hermano, el estudio de un desplazamiento más intensamente en su habitación. Él no levantó la vista cuando entró en la habitación, ni tampoco, cuando ella cubría sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella acarició contra él, inhalando el olor familiar de su más preciado persona. Tuvo que sonreír, y llevó una mano para acariciar la suya.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Narumi," saludó suavemente, besando el dorso de una mano.

Ella suspiró en su cuello, disfrutando de estar en su presencia. "Onii-sama ..." -susurró, apretando su agarre ligeramente.

Él la miró con preocupación. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada ..." -murmuró, todavía frotándose contra él. "Yo sólo te extrañé mucho."

Tuvo que reírse de eso, y finalmente dejó su desplazamiento a inclinarse en su abrazo. "Eres muy lindo ... Narumi." Él sostuvo su barbilla e inclinó su rostro hacia su propia y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso suave, pero sólo sirvió para encender la pasión dentro de ella, y ella gimió en su contra.

Rompiendo el beso después de un largo rato, se quedó mirando a los ojos. "Yo también te extrañé, hermoso."

Él le cogió la mano y la condujo alrededor de modo que ella estaba frente a él. Sin decir una palabra, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, feliz abrazando lo más cerca de ella. Su propio corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba a sus propios ojos. Apoyó la frente contra la suya, disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de su hermano acariciando alrededor de la cintura y los muslos. La forma en que la hacía sentir era casi natural, pero ella no se quejaba en el corto plazo. No cuando su mera presencia sacó esas _increíbles_ sensaciones. Ella se inclinó para besar su cuello y acarició en el pecho en el afecto.

"Onii-sama ..." Ella se frotaba contra él ahora, lo que le hace gemir suavemente ante la sensación entre sus piernas. "Te quiero ..."

Sus manos se arrastraron a lo largo de los muslos de una manera familiar, pasando por debajo de su vestido de verano a bailar por su piel suave como la seda. Le habían negado anteriormente en el aula, pero no había duda nada para detenerlo de devastar su hermana querida. Su madre no estaría en casa hasta dentro de unas horas, y podrían tener un momento de intimidad para sí mismos.

"Estás actuando un poco más agresivo de lo habitual", reflexionó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras sus dedos tiraban de los extremos de sus bragas. Negro silkenly atada como de costumbre.

"I-Ah! I. .. no puede evitarlo", se quejó en voz alta, la espalda arqueándose levemente mientras una de sus manos se deslizó en sus bragas y comenzó a acariciar su ya estaba empapado, y se sintió temblar cuando metió un dedo dentro. "Mmm, Onii-sama ... sí ..., ¡ah!"

"Así codiciosos ..." Él sonrió como él añadió otro dedo, que estaba yendo contra contra su mano, casi tratando de montar. "Pero eso está bien, que no tuvimos oportunidad de _jugar_ esta mañana, ¿eh? "

Ella gimió con decepción como sus maravillosas manos desaceleró a un rastreo, provocándola con lentas y suaves caricias. Ella había estado tan cerca. "P-por favor ... Onii-sama ..."

Él la miraba con lujuria pura, y ella lo miró a los ojos con los suyos propios entrecerrados. Ella lo deseaba tanto, quería ser llenado por él, quería ser azotado hasta que tuvo su premio, su semilla se derramó en su vientre. Algunos podrían haber encontrado estos sentimientos intensos que tenía a su hermano extraña, dejando de lado la naturaleza tabú evidente de su relación. Pero no podía evitarlo, estar con su hermano hacía sentir _completo_ , y realmente no había nada en el mundo que amaba más que hacerle feliz y satisfecho.

"Mi querida hermana pequeña ..." -murmuró, dándole un beso profundo, arrebatando la lengua en la presentación y lo que la hizo gemir gutural. Ella todavía se frotaba contra su mano, a pesar de la forma en que estaban simplemente descansando contra su humedad. "¿Cómo podría negarle nada?" susurró después de romper el beso.

Ella jadeaba ahora, casi al borde de su liberación, sin embargo, ella no protestó cuando su mano se retiró de sus bragas para mover hacia abajo. Esperó pacientemente, aunque todavía frotándose contra él mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido de volantes de ella. Se levantó rápidamente y se echa al suelo, dejándola sólo en su juego del sujetador y bragas negro-atado. Ella no hizo nada para ocultar su forma, más bien, que sobresalía de su pecho casi con orgullo en la mirada de deseo en los ojos de su hermano.

Sus manos seguían vagar su cuerpo sin defectos, y fue con una pequeña sonrisa que se dio cuenta de la mancha de humedad en la que había estado frotando contra él. El área alrededor de su entrepierna estaba completamente empapada. "Zorrita Naughty", murmuró, distraerla con unos cuantos besos en su piel desnuda.

Ella gimió contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza contra ella, incluso mientras lentamente se levantó de la silla en la que había estado descansando en, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, todavía frotándose contra él en vano. Sus manos diestras hicieron rápido movimiento de sus sostenes y se unieron a su vestido de verano en el suelo. Sus hermosos montículos fueron exhibidos públicamente, y ella se estremeció a su pesar, sus protuberancias eran tan fuerte como siempre, de su excitación, y ella se quedó sin aliento mientras jugaba con una protuberancia sensible incluso cuando empezó a maniobrar hacia la cama.

Llegó a la cama justo cuando empezaba a impacientarse, su camisa fue dejado de lado, y casi tenía los pantalones antes de que repentinamente se movió entre sus brazos, lo que le hace salir de balance. Cayó suavemente sobre la cama, su hermana de alguna manera todavía permanecer en lo alto de la cintura. Ella todavía se frotaba contra él.

"Onii-sama," susurró, moviendo las manos por el pecho, antes de sacar poco a poco a sí misma para que pudiera sentarse completamente encima de él. Hizo de todo un espectáculo, vestida con nada más que sus empapadas bragas negras. Sus pechos se movían en sintonía con su respiración pesada, y cuando ella lo miró con esos ojos lujuriosos de ella, se sintió sin aliento.

"Sin duda, hoy más agresivo", dijo con una leve sonrisa, dejando que su hermana se entregan a sí misma encima de él. Sus manos siguieron a bailar por su piel desnuda, apoyada por la cintura a su constante.

Llegó detrás de ella y encontró su polla con bastante facilidad, lo que había sido el hard rock casi tan pronto como llegan a la cama. Sus manos suaves bailaban a lo largo, antes de acunando suavemente la corona. Él gimió suavemente mientras se frotaba contra ella, amortiguación entre sus manos suaves y sus sedosas bragas. "Onii-sama ... déjame cuidar de ti", susurró con voz ronca, sin dejar de mirar profundamente en sus orbes cerúleo.

No quería nada más que darse la vuelta y obligarla debajo de él con el fin de saquear su totalidad. Pero la forma lenta y suave que se frotaba contra él sentía increíblemente, y quién era él para negar a las indulgencias de su hermanita querida. Sobre todo cuando se sentía tan bien.

"Narumi," gimió, empujando un poco de su posición precaria bajo ella. Ella gemía también, y parecía estar cerca de un orgasmo de la manera que ella estaba temblando.

"Ahn ... mm ... Onii-sama ..." jadeó, antes de finalmente dejar ir de su pene, lo que le hace gemir de decepción. Pronto fue sustituida por la anticipación que su hermana se movió un poco para que ella ahora estaba descansando directamente en la parte superior de su pene. Lo único que le separa de su maravillosa calidez era el material fino, húmedo de sus bragas. Incluso entonces, envió ondas de placer mientras se frotaba directamente en contra de la corona de su polla.

Ella se cernía sobre él, reuniendo poco a poco a sí misma a pesar de que ella estaba claramente en el punto de culminación. "Te quiero ... Onii-sama," susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada que sólo puede ser descrito como absoluto _deseo._

Ella se agachó con una mano, dejando a un lado la tela de las bragas, mostrando su coño mojado, y luego se hundió a sí misma hacia abajo. Hubo un fuerte gemido de placer de los dos, y él tuvo que sostenerla cintura casi de inmediato, ya que perdió el control de sí misma. Sus paredes le apretó con tanta fuerza, y sólo se debió a lo mojado que estaba, que incluso podría caber a sí mismo dentro de ella. Como envainó plenamente a sí mismo dentro de ella, por fin llegó.

"Onii-sama!" -gritó, su liberación concedida. Sus paredes apretó a su alrededor deliciosamente mientras se acercaba, ya pesar del hecho de que ni siquiera se movía, tenía que esforzarse para no venir en ese momento. Él siseó de dolor y placer mientras se estabilizó por el acaparamiento de su pecho, sus uñas dibujar un poco de sangre por la fuerza de su agarre.

Su mente estaba mareado por la cantidad de placer ondulación a través de ella, y aunque ella acababa de tener su liberación, el placer nunca se queda. La longitud palpitante dentro de ella continuó a palpitar y el pulso, el envío de sacudidas eléctricas de placer cada vez que se movía. Se sentía tan bien dentro de ella, que no podía dejar de moverse casi tan pronto como se recuperó, meciéndose suavemente contra él.

"Narumi ...", su hermano se quejó, todavía conteniéndose en su mayor parte. La forma en que se apoderó de su cintura era casi doloroso de la intensidad.

"Ah ... Onii-sama," Ella empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, debido a lo sensible que se sentía, pero poco a poco comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, cada vez que el envío en una bruma de placer delirante. "Dentro de mí ... tan lleno ..."

Él empujó al alza en el tiempo con sus movimientos de balanceo, lo que la hizo jadear cuando se hundió hasta la empuñadura en cada ocasión, la cabeza besando a la entrada de su vientre. Quizás fue el hecho de que había pasado un tiempo desde su último lanzamiento, o el hecho de que su hermana lo estaba montando, una posición que rara vez se ofreció para estar, pero el placer sentido mucho mayor de lo normal. Como mintió allí, observando la hermosa figura de su hermana pequeña montándolo, tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de venir inmediatamente, ella simplemente se sentía muy bien. Con la forma en que la ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, sólo destacó por la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas, y la forma en que sus senos maravillosamente completo rebotaban con cada embestida, ella era simplemente una diosa en sus ojos.

Una diosa que le pertenecía.

Estaba a punto de concluir, y podía sentirlo también, estaba empujando más y más difícil. Sintió que su propio orgasmo se acerca, y se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó abajo para acariciar suavemente su clítoris. En el momento en que lo hizo, ella se resistió y tuvo que abstenerse de dejar escapar un grito, aunque sentía que de todos modos ya que sus paredes le apretaron dolorosamente. Sin embargo, el acoplamiento no se detuvo, aunque el ritmo se desaceleró un poco.

"Onii-sama ..." ella lo llamó, y él gimió de nuevo. "Usted sabe ... que ... _MMPH_ ... t-que yo ... hacer ... _nada ... "_ Ella miró profundamente en sus ojos medio cerrados, las manos llegando a tener una de su propia, no ralentizar su ritmo por lo menos. "Cualquier cosa ... para ti ... mi querido ... _Onii-sama!_ "

Ella tomó medidas drásticas. _duro_ .

Él gimió cuando el apretón de sus paredes deliciosos convirtió en demasiado, y con un último empuje, se enterró hasta la empuñadura y permita su control vaya. Ella gritó su nombre en una bruma de placer, sintiendo su semilla caliente quema llenar su vientre. La sensación sentí increíble con ella, incluso desde la posición actual, y ella sintió que su clímax se extienden como su longitud latía en su interior. No había nada tan satisfactorio como cuando estaba totalmente ocupado por él. Después de un largo momento, él se pasó, y ella finalmente se derrumbó contra él, apoyando a sí misma encima de su pecho.

"Onii-sama ..." murmuró adormilada, inhalando el su profundo aroma que estaba teñida por la fragancia de almizcle de su acoplamiento. Cuando sintió que sus brazos se deslizan protectora a su alrededor, ella suspiró feliz, y se acurrucó más profundamente en su abrazo. Eso era lo que había deseado durante todo el día

"Narumi," susurró en su pelo enmarañado, alisando suavemente sus cabellos largos y suaves. Su polla se movió dentro de ella, y sintió que él podría haber continuado devastando a su querida hermana, pero de alguna manera se sentía cansado. Con cuidado, se quitó a sí mismo desde dentro de sus profundidades aterciopeladas, consiguiendo un gemido de decepción de su hermana. Él sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, que quería seguir adelante a pesar de que estaba completamente agotado.

Tal vez había algo raro en su hermana, su amor por él fue, obviamente, no lo que podríamos llamar normal en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo, no le importaba ... siempre y cuando ella estaba feliz y en sus brazos, que no cambiaría nada. Su hermana le pertenecía a él, al igual que todo lo que le pertenecía.

"El mío ..." -susurró una vez más con los ojos cerrados, apretando su agarre alrededor de ella. Narumi murmuró su nombre adormilada, suspirando felizmente mientras envolvía unas mantas alrededor de ellos.

XXX

Kushina llegó a casa a una casa tranquila, y habría pensado que sus hijos no estaban en casa, si no fuera por el signo revelador de sus zapatos en la entrada. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, a pesar del resplandor de la noche pintando la casa en su resplandor naranja. Ella suspiró mientras se quitaba las sandalias después de un largo día. Había sido divertido ir de compras por ahí con Mikoto, pero se olvidó lo 'femenino' que su amiga podría ser. Sentados alrededor de una tienda de kimono durante la mayor parte de la tarde no fue muy divertido, aunque la deliciosa comida en el restaurante especie de lo compensó.

"Estoy en casa ~" gritó, sacudiendo distraídamente abierto a la luz de la sala de estar. Miró a su alrededor y no podía ver a ninguno de sus hijos en el sofá, ni estaban en el jardín de atrás. Ella estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando sus sentidos le informaron de un familiar de la persona que viene con ella.

"Kaasan?" Narumi preguntó, y sonrió al verla. "Bienvenido de vuelta".

"Narumi-chan," saludó alegremente, observando la forma de su hija. Narumi parecía ... extraño, ella estaba vestida con una sola camiseta que definitivamente no encajaba, y ella reconoció como uno de Naruto. Sus mechones rubios suaves estaban en desorden, y se postraron sobre su rostro de manera desordenada. Su hija parecía haber despertado justo. "¿Estabas durmiendo?"

"Sí ... me tomé una siesta, con Onii-sama." La rubia bostezó, volviendo la mirada cansada de las bolsas que su madre todavía la cabeza entre las manos. "¿Has ido de compras con la tía Mikoto?"

"Mmhm," Kushina afirmó, sin dejar de mirar con extrañeza. Su mente estaba dibujando conclusiones nuevo ... y se centra en torno a lo que su hija y su hijo habían hecho probablemente cuando estaban solos. No pudo evitar el rubor que todavía descolocada por su rostro.

_Podemos continuar esta charla después ... cuando esté listo._

"Uwahh ~ me tienes que mostrar lo que compró, tía siempre compra las mejores cosas!" Narumi felizmente saltó a ella, dando un vistazo al interior de las bolsas, y hacer un escándalo cuando vio los nuevos kimonos que Mikoto Kushina había obligado a comprar. "¿Es esta la seda?"

"Ah ... usted puede mirar por encima de los que más tarde, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí?" Kushina trató de alejarse del tema de sus compras, porque no quería que su hija de averiguar exactamente lo que se había visto obligada a comprar. Sería muy embarazoso para revelar las nuevas prendas que de alguna manera se había presentado en sus bolsas después de haber salido de la tienda. Mikoto podría muy connivencia veces.

"¡Oh, yo estaba dibujando un baño ... me sentía sudorosa." Narumi no mirarla a los ojos, por alguna razón, y parecía juguetear con los extremos de la camisa larga que llevaba. "Ah, ¿quieres venir conmigo, Kaasan?" -preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kushina, que había estado caminando en el calor en el interior de su kimono de flores durante todo el día, encontró la idea de un baño para ser más perfecto. "Está bien", ella estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que se bañaban juntos, pero no era una cosa poco común, Kushina más disfruté ya que ella pudiera pasar tiempo con su hija mientras se discute todo lo que vino a la mente. Narumi era igual, feliz con la unión, y que a menudo hablaba durante horas mientras lo pelos de los demás.

Su baño era enorme, era lo suficientemente grande como para caber fácilmente en un grupo de personas, y probablemente más como un sauna que un baño regular. Era una habitación grande, con hermosos acabados de mármol y decorada con pantallas tatami de bambú y decorativos. En el centro, era 'baño' an en el suelo, aunque era sin duda lo suficientemente grande para ser una piscina. El agua se extrae con un sistema de cierre muy compleja que Kushina había inventado ella misma, y el agua estaba siempre a una temperatura perfecta.

Narumi se quitó la camisa y la puso sobre una de las pantallas de tatami con cuidado, antes de quitar las bragas también. Como ella cuidadosamente se sentó en la piscina, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, el agua caliente que hace maravillas para ella. Hay pasos que sustituyó como asientos alrededor de los bordes de la piscina, y se sentó disfrutando del calor a la espera de su madre.

La pelirroja tenía mucho más ropa que Narumi, y estaba tomando su tiempo en desenvolver las ataduras que mantenían su kimono pegado a su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, se unió a su hija en las aguas, y sacó un suspiro de satisfacción propia. El agua era increíblemente calmante para sus dolores articulares. Deberían haber enjuagado primero, pero los sellos se hizo cargo de la mayor suciedad y las impurezas, manteniendo un flujo constante de energía limpia, que circula agua caliente.

"Así que ..." Kushina comenzó, después de varios minutos de descansar tranquilo. "Te estoy adivinando dos pasaron el examen?"

Narumi puso mala cara. "Por supuesto, Kaasan, ¿cómo pudiste dudar de nosotros?"

"Jeje, nunca se sabe, Narumi, tal vez Naruto-kun podría haber estropeado un Bunshin o algo ..." ella se desvaneció mientras su hija le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

Ella rió, y pronto los dos se reían como niñas de la escuela. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez unwinded juntos.

"Pero enhorabuena, Narumi," Kushina añadió después de que se realizaron. "Debemos hacer algo para celebrar."

Narumi le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Su madre era todavía en gran parte inconsciente de lo poco que les importaba Konoha en general. Aunque estaba seguro de que si se daba cuenta, ella todavía estaría en realidad no importa. Su madre cuidaba de ellos por encima de todo.

"Onii-sama me compró un vestido." Ella sonrió, recordando cómo la había sorprendido temprano en la mañana.

"Oh? Usted tiene que demostrar a mí más tarde," su madre le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me pregunto seriamente cómo su hermano ofrece todas estas cosas ... aunque ciertamente no me pregunta por los fondos", murmuró con un resoplido al final.

"Mm, él no me dice tampoco", reflexionó. Tenía una idea bastante buena de donde su ingreso venía. No era como si fuera un secreto de lo bueno que era con técnicas de sellado. Incluso había superado a su madre en algunos aspectos. Fue una hazaña increíble, teniendo en cuenta hasta qué experto era su madre.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio cómodo, disfrutando del calor del baño, así como el vapor que lo acompaña.

"Neh, Kaasan?" Narumi era la de romper el silencio.

"Hmm?" su madre reconoció, con los ojos todavía cerrados en la relajación.

"¿Tiene usted alguna idea de quién va a ser nuestro sensei?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad. Había estado molestando ella que no tenía ni idea de que iban a asignar a enseñarles, a pesar de que su hermano no parecía ni un poco preocupada. Ella sólo quería a alguien que no se levante demasiado en su vida, y definitivamente no es alguien que era un fan de su familia.

"..." Kushina se mantuvo en silencio, aunque Narumi vio la contracción minutos a lo largo de su labio.

"... Kaasan?" Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.

"Ajaja ..." ella se rió nerviosamente. "Uhm ... sólo tendrás que saber?"

"Mou ..." Ella hizo un mohín con tristeza, pero no insistió más. Su madre era una mentirosa terrible para los dos de ellos, y estaba segura de que podía saber si ella hizo las preguntas correctas, pero que no estaba en su naturaleza. Ella nunca haría las cosas que hicieron que su familia incómodo.

Se sumergen en el baño durante mucho tiempo, el intercambio de una pequeña charla y felizmente discutir los méritos de un kimono de batalla frente a un traje de cuando ella estaba un poco mareado después de estar sentado en el vapor que finalmente hizo salir.

"Ah, voy a lavar el pelo, Narumi-chan." Su madre se levantó también, y los dos se hizo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Allí, varios espejos de cuerpo entero y se colocaron frente a ellos estaban sentados un par de taburetes de madera. Una pequeña mesa de cristal contenía todos sus productos de cuidado del cabello necesarios.

Narumi se sentó con recato, y se movió el pelo mojado hacia su espalda. A pesar de que estaba completamente desnuda, no sentía necesidad de cubrirse. No había necesidad de ser modesto frente a su madre, que había sido su mejor amigo durante el tiempo que podía recordar. Sin embargo, cuando su madre se sentó detrás de ella y comenzó a shampoo sus largos rizos, sintió una agitación extraña emoción.

Celos.

La mujer detrás de ella, sin duda, más curvilínea que ella. Namikaze Kushina era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, y algunos incluso se considera para ser la mujer más hermosa de Konoha. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta sólo _femenina_ su madre parecía a primera vista, con el rostro en forma de corazón y los ojos brillantes. Su cabello ... la cascada de pelo rojo delicioso siempre fue lo que atrajo a la gente a ella. Ellos eran tan largas que llegaron hasta las rodillas, sin embargo, nadie podría decir que no eran impresionantemente hermoso.

Se preguntó quién Naruto decía era más hermosa ... ella o su madre. La idea la hacía sentirse cohibido, a pesar de lo tonta que sabía que era. Su hermano la quería tanto, que debería haber sido suficiente.

"Narumi?" su madre pronto susurró, y Narumi se dio cuenta de que había espaciado.

"Ah, sí?" De repente se dio cuenta de que su madre la miraba a través del reflejo del espejo, y el seguimiento de la línea de visión ... se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba mirando el chupón rojo en la base de su cuello. De repente se ruborizó, tratando de cubrir con sus manos, pero su madre se había dado cuenta ya.

"Oh, Narumi ..." Había un matiz de algo en la voz de su madre. "Está bien."

Siguió espuma el pelo con el champú, teniendo cuidado de no perder un punto, sabiendo lo bien que le gusta mantener su pelo suave. "Usted sabe cuánto Te amo ... tú y tu hermano."

Narumi sintió que se le encogía el corazón de las palabras. "Kaasan?"

"Y mientras los dos están felices ..." Kushina le dirigió una sonrisa a través del reflejo del espejo. "Entonces voy a apoyar hasta el final."

Alivio de la llenaba ante esas palabras, y se sentía eufórico. Aunque ella nunca había creído que su madre mirar hacia abajo en la relación con su hermano, la duda siempre ha estado ahí, persistente. Se sentía maravilloso tener el apoyo de la otra persona a la que confió pulg

"Ahora, por un enjuague!" Eran la única advertencia que tuvo a su madre bañada con un cubo de agua.

"Kyaa!"

"Ajaja ~"

Tenía una mueca triste en sus labios cuando su madre quedó aclarado su apagado con varios cubos de agua que de alguna manera llena al instante. Pronto estaba terminado, y tenía una toalla alrededor de su cabello para ayudar a secarlo. Ahora estaba sentada donde su madre se había sentado, los papeles ya invertidos.

El pelo de su madre era hermosa. A medida que pasó las manos por sus increíblemente largas hebras, pensó que ella sabía lo que su hermano amado por ellos. Fue lo que hizo que su madre se destacan, y Naruto siempre los había amado a ellos cuando eran jóvenes, siempre con ganas de jugar con ellos y tocarlos. Incluso había lanzado un ataque cuando su madre había proclamado que un día que necesitaba un corte. Ella nunca lo había traído de nuevo después de eso.

Recordó que se enamoró con el pelo de su madre cuando era joven también. Había sido la cosa más brillante para ella, y ella había deseado que su pelo puede ser tan hermosa como sus madres. En cierto modo, era, su pelo rubio era sin duda lo suficientemente brillante y colorido ... pero esa sombra viva de color rojo se perdió en su hermano dijo que le encantaba su cabello, ella no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

Sus manos terminaron espuma los tramos largos de color rojo, y se inició el proceso de enjuagar. Lo hizo con una ducha que sobresalía de la pared, y se tomó el tiempo para lavar todo el jabón. Realmente era un proceso tedioso, cuidando mucho la longitud del cabello tales, pero su madre nunca se quejó. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Cuando los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron cada vez que la veía, y sus manos siempre tendía a alejarse de su cabello.

"Neh ... Kaasan?" -llamó en voz baja, terminando el enjuague antes de agarrar una toalla. Secar el pelo tomaría un tiempo aún más largo, pero por suerte ella sólo es necesario para absorber suficiente agua para que no gotee. Totalmente secándose el pelo siempre se podía hacer por un jutsu si lo deseaba.

"Hmm?" Kushina tenía los ojos cerrados en la alegría como su hija se seca el pelo. Fue agradable poder relajarse después de una ducha, ya que normalmente se pasaba mucho tiempo arreglando su cabello.

No estaba preparada entonces, cuando su hija de repente la abrazó por la espalda. "N-Narumi?"

Su hija la abrazó con fuerza, y sintió un rubor subía por la rapidez de la misma. Estaban ambos desnudos, después de todo.

"Puedo compartir ... ya sabes," Narumi susurró desde detrás, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de Kushina.

"W-¿qué?"

Su hermano probablemente no era consciente de que sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido durante la "charla" que tuvo con su madre. No era difícil de reconstruir lo que había pasado por la forma en que su madre actuó como un desastre tartamudez después. Ella había mejorado después de unos pocos días, pero el rubor de su rostro era casi igual de evidente.

"Onii-sama", confirmó, y Kushina sintió que se congele. "Tú lo quieres así ..."

Kushina estaba avergonzado, no sólo por la forma en que sonaba incrédula, ella se siente atraído por su hijo de todas las personas, sino porque esa persona pertenecía a Narumi. Pero no podía negarlo, una parte de ella quería que su hijo ... desesperadamente. Desde que había crecido, estaba constantemente en su mente, porque para ella, él era el centro de su corazón, de una manera diferente a su hija. Casi no podía explicar por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte cada vez que la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

"I. .." ella no sabía qué decir.

"Te mereces el amor también ... Kaasan." Con esa declaración de despedida, Narumi soltó y empezó a vestirse.

Incluso cuando terminó, y salió de la habitación, Kushina seguía sentado allí inmóvil. Ella se quedó solo, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, y su mente dando vueltas con pensamientos.

XXX

XXX


End file.
